Inuyasha the Contract Killer
by Hero To No One
Summary: COMPLETE AU The main rule of being a hitman is to never fall in love with the target, but what happens when that rule is broken? IYKag MirSan first time doing romance.rating may go up later on. RR
1. The Rules of a Contract Killer

disclaimer:dont own inuyasha  
A/N: my first time writing one of these so dont flame me to badly.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1 Rules of a Contract Killer  
  
  
  
beep beep beep beep beep  
  
"ugh, I don't feel like geeting up" Inuyasha said groaning. Inuyasha grabbed his clock and threw it against the wall. He soon got up after that and went to go take a shower hoping it would wake him up. twenty minutes later he got out and got dressed in his white shirt, red haori,and red hakama.   
  
*ring*  
  
The phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello."  
  
"Am I speaking to Inuyasha?" the voice said.  
  
"Him speaking what do you want." Inuyasha said half awake.  
  
"I got a job for you" the voice said.  
  
"Oh really, what is it" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I want you to kill someone for me meet me at the abandoned wearhouse by the pier."the voice said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the wearhouse  
  
Inuyasha arrived at the location it was dark,dank,and moldy inside the place.  
  
"Ah there you are Inuyasha" the voice echoed.  
  
"so whats the information on my target." Inuyasha asked.  
  
"ok, but first my name is Naraku" Naraku said.  
  
"nice to meet you alright enough of the pleasentries and cut to the chase I'm a very busy man." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ok, the targets name is Higurashi Kagome she is 15 years old and the rest of the information you need is in this folder" Naraku said as he handed him the folder.  
  
"so how much are you willing to pay me to get rid of her" Inuyasha asked going over the information.  
  
"I'm willing to pay you five-hundred thousand dollars cash" Naraku said."I'll pay you half now and half later so heres your first half of the pay" Naraku handed Inuyasha the first half of payment.  
  
"I'd ask you why you want her dead, but one rule of being a hitman is to never ask why you want the target dead" Inuyasha said in a calm voice while counting the money.  
  
"well then I'll be on my way" Inuyasha said then started to walk away then stopped at the door "I think I'll enroll in her school today" Inuyasha said then left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next day  
  
"hey Kagome did you here we're getting a new student today" Sango said.  
  
Sango is one of Kagome's closest friends.  
  
"really hmm I wonder if its a girl or a guy" Kagome said.  
  
"I heard it was a guy" Miroku said from behind the two girls while rubbing Sango's ass.  
  
"PERVERT" Sango said while hitting Miroku over the head with a very think dictionary.  
Miroku is now on the ground with swirls in his eyes. "geez Miroku do you always have to grope Sango" Kagome said looking at the lech boy.  
  
The sensai came into the class and they all hushed up. "Alright class we have a new student here today please come in" on cue the boy came in. "wow he's cute such odd hair color long silver-white, amber almost golden eyes,and what the dog ears well those do look cute on him." was what every female in the class was thinking. "Konichiwa, My name is Inuyasha" Inuyasha said as all the girls were oggling over him because of how cute he looks. "this is going to be one long day" Inuyasha thought.  
  
"please take a seat next to Kagome" the sensai said. The sensai pointed out where he is to sit and began the class.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: well please review and peace out. 


	2. The Party Invite

Disclaimer: same as chapter one  
  
A/N: wow I actually got some reviews. Well I'll be updating this hopefully every two days.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Party Invite  
  
  
Well it was lunch time and everyone was intrested in Inuyasha well the female half of the school that is. "Are those ears real?" one girl asked as she tried to grab one. "Yes, they are real and leave me the fuck alone!" he said as all the girls got scared of his harsh tone. Meanwhile over to where Sango and Kagome were they were watching the crowd of girls gather around him and they both noticed the annoyed expression on his face.  
  
  
They both started to go over there hoping they could rescue the poor boy. "Alright break it up you guys can't you see he's annoyed" Sango said from behind the crowd as they were still pestering Inuyasha. After that litle announcement the girls looked at him and his angry expression and backed off. "Fucking wenches." was heard when Inuyasha was able to compose himself.  
  
"Uh thanks for rescuing me." he said in a calm voice.  
  
"Um no problem" Sango and Kagome said in unison.  
  
"Oh, um our names are Sango And Kagome" Sango said sa she felt a familiar hand rubbing her ass. "Kyyya HENTAI!" Sango Said and whacked Miroku over the head with the same thick dictionary. Kagome and Inuyasha were amused by this and winced at the same time. "And that would be Miroku" Kagome said then added "He's a hentai so if you hear someone yell pervert get used to it cause this happens to him often" Inuyasha nodded as Kagome finished her sentence. "Well you already know my name considering how popular I became in about 2 seconds." pause "And I hate it" Inuyasha said with a sigh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback  
  
Inuyasha was going over the information "Hmm, she looks kinda cute what the where did that come from I'm a hitman main rule don't fall in love." He thought to himself in his house. "Well she is. Argh shut up." while going over the information it said that the target better be dead within three days.  
End Flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Um Inuyasha." Kagome said "Would you like to come to a party at my place my parents are out of town for the whole week." Kagome said. "Sure why not." He said. Kagome squeled with delight because of his answer. "The party is going to be at the Higurashi Shrine today at 6:00 p.m." Kagome said. "Hope to see you there." Kagome said as she scampered away to her class.  
  
"Damnit I can't kill her then thank Kami-sama it's a Friday Maybe I'll be able to kill her over the weekend." Inuyasha thought on his way to his next class. "I don't want that same insident to happen again I won't allow it." Inuyasha thought.  
  
Flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At a Restruant  
  
"I'm glad I got out of the buisness of being a contract killer and to be with you Kikyo." Inuyasha said. "Yeah me too smart idea to fake your death." Kikyo said. "I just hope that the bastard that sent me to kill you won't be able to find me here." Inuyasha said sadly.  
  
All of a sudden there was machine gun fire and the man yelled " I am Hiten now don't be alarmed I'm here looking for a man his name is Inuyasha." Hiten said. "Great he knows I'm alive this should be intresting wait here Kikyo" Inuyasha said with authority Kikyo just nodded. "So your boss know's I'm alive." Inuyasha said in a very calm voice. "Ah there you are you gutless little traitor." Hiten said coldly. With those words it hit a nerve. "Takes one to know one fucking bastard." Inuyasha said still calm then Hiten pulled his uzi up to shoot at him, but Inuyasha read this action pulled his gun and made a dash to a table. Hiten kept shooting until his clip ran out Inuyasha noticed this, and stood up and shot Hiten in his right wrist. Hiten dropped the uzi and started to go hand to hand Inuyasha tossed his Jericho .941 to Kikyo.  
  
Then Inuyasha brought his trusted sword out Tetsusaiga. Hiten stopped and said while laughing " Are you going ...to... kill... me.. using.. that... Buwahahahaha." Hiten said while trying to get himself back together. "Yeah laugh now." Inuyasha said as he brought the handle of the sword to his face eye level and then it turned into the fang. When this all happened Hiten stopped and stared at Inuyasha dumbfounded.  
  
"I don't here you laughing now." Inuyasha said with a predatory smile then charged Hiten. Then Hiten started to go for his other gun, but before he got slashed in half Kikyo stood up at the wrong time and then *BANG* Kikyo fell to the floor dead and Inuyasha noticed this and rushed over to her. "Oh god no Kikyo please don't die." Inuyasha said with a voice filled woth sorrow. "Kikyo no please hang in there KIKYO..." Inuyasha said losing his cool. He turned around to see Hiten smiling. "Seems you broke rule number one my friend never fall in love with the target." Hiten said with a smug look on his face.  
  
Inuyasha was then begining to lose all thoughts and with a pulse of his body he turned into what most people would have called youkai. People alway considered him as a hanyou for the way he looked and how he was able to do what he could. "BASTARD!" Inuyasha said and killed Hiten in a flash, but the blood lust was still there and he saw alot of people he could kill...  
  
End Flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No, I won't let it happen again, but she sorta reminds me of Kikyo." Inuyasha thought. "Maybe just maybe I think I could find love again." "Keh, yeah right she'd scream saying I'm a murder if she new and everyone knows of the accident they just don't know who it was that did it." Inuyasha thought. "Keh, I'm getting soft." was his last thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: well thats all I got on my mind so don't be expecting anything until 2 days I hope. 


	3. The Party and the Singing Inuyasha

disclaimer: you know the deal and I dont own any of these songs the artist that sings them do so dont sue me.  
  
A/N: School fuckin sux just needed to get that off my chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 The Party and the Singing Inuyasha  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hope none of the gang's know where I'm gonna be I would hate to see that tradgedy again." Inuyasha said as he was putting on his white shirt, black pants with red and white stripes going down the sides, sunglasses (A/N like Laurence Fishburne in Matrix), and a pair of black shoes. "Well its been awhile since I've patied just hope no one starts a fight with me." Inuyasha said with a sigh. Thats how its always been with him someone would just come up and throw a punch at him.  
  
He has always been mistreated even by his own brother well half-brother if you want to get technical. He couldn't understand why his half-brother left him to fend for himself after there parents were murdered it was horrible he was just 5 years old when this happened and the police had a hard time to explain what happened and to make sure he wouldn't start crying, but Inuyasha didn't cry just muttered something about revenge on the fucking bastard that did this.  
  
  
He knew what the man looked like, but the man wouldn't know what Inuyasha would look like 10 years later. Inuyasha knew from the start of his new job he had just recently taken was the bastard that killed his parents...Naraku. Inuyasha was thinking of a way to get past his friends that are Yakuza's. He knew it was like going against 50 gang's and 5 syndicates combined but he was going to kill Naraku no matter what it took even if it means he died with him.  
  
  
Well after those brief thoughts he left his house and headed for the shrine the only way he could jump rooftops.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the Shrine  
  
  
"Kagome do you think that cute new boy will come to the party." Yura said. "He said he would." Kagome said. "And I hope he does" Kagome thought.   
  
Then the doorbell rang and Kagome went to go answer it and there he stood Inuyasha. "H.hi come on in." Kagome said a little shyly looking the boy over baggy black jeans and a white shirt that showed his build off very well. "Oi, wench what are you staring at?" Inuyasha said as he didn't like to be stared at with those words Kagome snapped back to reality and blushed. "Um sorry about that." She said with an appologetic tone. "Keh whatever." Inuyasha said and walked past her not too subtle on the way.  
  
  
During the party they decided to have a karaoke competition the people that wanted to sing had to sign up and wait there turn and since half the school was there it was gonna be awhile.   
"Oh hell why not?" Inuyasha said from his new friends that consisted of lech boy, Sango, and Kagome. The whole crowd turned to Inuyasha's direction staring. "Yo what the hell's your problem staring at me like that." he said over the crowd.   
  
  
As the compettition began they drew number to see who would go in what order Inuyasha happened to pick last so he would have to wait a while.  
  
His number happened to be 20. The first five guys were boys' singing N'SYNC's Gonna be me. (A/N: for you people that like them well I have no problem with you , but *CHOKE**GAG**COUGH* I don't like them.) Next were five girls and they sang stuff from Hitomi's I Am or Dreams My Will. Then the next 9 went and it was finally his turn.   
  
Since Inuyasha was intrested in rap and there was one song that would cheer him up if he sang it not sure if the others would like, but he didn't care. Plus he was gonna get a couple of girls he didn't like by insulting them in the song. The song he was gonna sing was Eminem's Superman.  
  
  
The song started up and the people the listen's to Eminem knew what it was the crowd gathered around the stage and he began singing.  
  
  
  
They call me superman leap tall ho's in a single bound I'm single now got know ring on this finger now never let another chick bring me down in a relationship save it bitch babysit you make me sick superman aint savin shit girl you could jump on shadies dick straight from the hip cut to the chase I'd tell a mother fuckin slut to her face play new games say new names ever since I broke up with whats her face Im a different man kiss my ass kiss my lips bitch what ask kiss my dick hit my cash I'd rather have you whip my ass don't put out I put you out won't get out I'll push you out puss blew out poppin shit wouldn't piss on fire to put you out am I to nice to by you ice bitch if you died wouldn't by you life whatcha tryin to do be my new wife what you Mariah fly through twice.  
  
He sang that protion only because the song was too long and they had a time limit. He scored the highest amongst the group he won that little contest easily people had said he was always good at rapping both karaoke and freestyle. During the song he pointed out who the slut's at the school were he pointed at Yura and some others. This had made him less popular with those female and mor popular with the clean ones in the room. Also during the song chourus at the begining he pointed at Kagome she was blushing furiously because he might actually want her, but she didn't like it when his mouth opened sometimes he could be rude to alot of people she learned that first hand at school that day.  
  
  
Well the party resumed and Miroku the way he is went up to most of the girls and asked them if they would bear his child while groping them at the same time and various yells of HENTAI was heard. Sango was sort of jelous because he hadn't asked her to bear his child. "Why am I now thinking of this I mean he can be sweet some times but that damn hand of his. Sango thought and blushed a little. "Do I actually like him?" Sango thought to herself. She went to where Miroku was layed out and dragged him onto the couch. "You never learn do you Miroku." Sango said to herself. Then unconciously his hand went up and started to rub Sango's ass. She had one of those anime anger mark thinks on her head and slapped Miroku very hard and yelled HENTAI like every other has done.  
  
Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Kagome they thought it would be nice to know eachother a little better well Kagome did anyways Inuyasha had enough information on her in the file he recieved.  
  
" So what does your family do" Kagome asked and saw Inuyasha's once bored face saddend. "Well lets just say they're six feet under because someone murdered them." Inuyasha said "The worst part about that was I was about 5 and it happened right in front of my eyes, but the wierd thing was I didn't show any sorrow or sad about it." Inuyasha said as Kagome just stared at him with pity.  
  
"Don't" He said. "Don't what?" Kagome said "Don't pity me maybe I should leave the gruesome details about how my half brother didn't bother to take care of me hell he threw me outta the house at that same age." Inuyasha said. Kagome was more than shocked by this. "Oh well that was the past and well I've learend how to deal with it, but every time I tried to get close to someone they eneded up dead even my old girlfriend." Inuyasha said  
  
"Oh Inuyasha you've lived such a horrible life no wonder you act like the way you do." Kagome said. "You know this may sound crazy, but you look like my dead girlfriend." Inuyasha said. "But you two are totally different she hardly smiled or cracked a joke, but you you kust the exact opposite."Inuyasha said. "Damn never thought I would open up this much already I am definitely getting soft." Inuyasha thought. "Well it's getting late maybe I should go home" Inuyasha said. "But Inuyasha I thought you said you got thrown out of your house?" Kagome said confused. "Thats true, but I got money for the way I was able to sing and bought my own you should come by some time" Inuyasha said "Shit what are you thinking baka I don't know it just came out" Inuyasha berated himself in his thoughts.  
  
"Su.su.su.sure where do you live?" Kagome asked. "I live downtown at the hotel there room 250A" he said "great while I'm at it I might as well tell her I'm out to kill her I really hate to kill women especially this one she's understanding Keh, I think I'll Debate about this later." He thought and they said there goodbyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
On his way home he was debating on whether to kill her or not then he came to a decision he wouldn't, but that means the bastard would send someone else to kill her and him in the process. " I know what I'll do Ill protect her, and I have a feeling Naraku will send my only relative to do it"." Inuyasha thought to himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:Another one is down and it all came to me as it came off the top of my head well review and hoped you like this chapter. 


	4. Day Two on the so Called Job

Disclaimer:Don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
A/N: I've been a little sick so this might go 2 ways short or long depending on how delerious I am and how far it takes my imagination so if this chapter comes out wierd its not my fauly also my spelling might be fucked up a bit and I will use some japanese words in here. -_-()   
  
HTNO: well here goes nothing and onto the story. Oh and more Karaoke yay. also I don't own these songs the people that sing them do.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 Day two on the so Called Job  
  
  
By Hero To No One  
  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep  
  
  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Inuyasha growled at his new and more annoying alarm clock grabbing this one and doing what he's done with the other hundred alarm clock's he's had threw it against the wall and there added to his pile of broken alarm clock's was the newly thrown one.  
  
  
"I wish I didn't have to wake up early at all ugh I feel awful." Inuyasha said to himself. "Time to check on the old weaponry I like to call my living room." Inuyasha mused. He had always used his living room as a place to hold his weapons they were behind a bookcase. In it he had various pistol's like his trusted Jericho .941, Berreta .92, and .45 revolver (A/N can someone please tell me what that .45 revolver is called the one Vash from Trigun carries around.) in doubles, but he also used swords his favorite variety the katana, but there is the famous sword his father had left him the Tetsusaiga the demon dog fang.  
  
  
He always carried the Tetsusaiga around with him he didn't know why, but it felt right for him to do so. The other goodies in there were fiber wire disguised as a rosary (Or is it called garret wire I don't know) , throwing needles, grenades, a lot of bullets and clips, and a chain that has a spike at the end and is hidden under the sleeve. That were just some of many things of his arsenal.  
  
"Well I need to take a shower I stink" Inuyasha said smelling how bad he really did stink wich wasn't that bad. After the nice relaxing shower he felt like a whole new hanyou and decided to go see a movie and see if his newly aquired friends would come join and well hoping there not at a hospitol do to Miroku getting whacked upside the head with several books repeatedly. He just shook his head at that thought. "Oh well he does as he pleases and I don't think anyone can stop him from groping." Inuyasha said to himself before calling Kagome to see if she wanted to go to the movies and for her to ask her friends the same.  
  
Ring Ring Ring  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me and bring you friends along also if you decide to."  
  
"A movie sure I was going to go today anyways I was gonna call you to see if you wanted to come with us!" Kagome said excitedly.  
  
"Great so what time shall we all be going?"  
  
"Um right now actually it's about 11:30."  
  
"Nani? Oh man I must have dosed in the shower alright see you at the theatres." Inuyasha said sheepishly.  
  
"Alright se you there bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
click  
  
"Hmm what to wear today the all black look, the all white look, the black white special, or the red white special hmm guess I'll take the last choice Bob." Inuyasha said to himself getting dressed in a long sleeved white shirt, red baggy pants, white socks, red shoes, and a baggy red jacket (A/N: otherwise known as his Fire Rat Fur Coat) and then he tied his hair back with a black band and wore the same sunglasses from the party (A/N: Remember Laurence Fishburne From the Matrix those.) and with that he left and went to the movies.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the theatres  
  
  
They all arrived at the same time Kagome in her school uniform same as Sango. Miroku he was wearing black baggy pants and a red shirt that said Fubu on it. They all met at the arcade that was apart of the theatre. They all decided to play some games before the movie started  
  
  
They all agreed on a little bit of DDR they were all pretty good well Miroku an Inuyasha were way better than the girls at the game though. Inuyasha and Miroku decided to play one last game of it and to go play Time Crisis II they picked pro and a random song. It started out slow then it began to pick up pace, but no matter how good Miroku thought he was he failed misereably, but Inuyasha was hitting all his marks pefectly the people around there were looking on as he went with the flow of the music. He had landed a A rank after that.  
  
  
The people around were certainly amazed at his skill of the game. The girls went off to play a racing game while the boys eneded up going to Time Crisis II while Miroku had to waste three bucks Inuyasha just used his fifty cents. To Inuyasha this was just to easy he hit his mark every time in the head. At the end of the game they both ranked number one and they put there initial's in Miroku entered in M.H and Inuyasha entered in Inu.  
  
They went to go find the girls so they could go see the movie as it was ten minutes from starting. They found the girls finishing off a race and they both finished at the same time. "That was a close one wasn't it Sango-chan." Kagome said as she got up. "Yeah it was Kagome-chan." Sango said in agreement. "So how was your game Miroku-kun," Sango asked. "Well I had to waste three bucks cause I died every so often Sango." he said as his hand started to travel south of the border and then "HENTAI" Sango yelled followed by a very loud whack and thud, and yet again there Miroku was on the ground swirls in his eyes.  
  
  
"He never stops does he." Inuyasha asked Kagome she just shook her head. "Well if he wasted three bucks how much did you waste?" Kagome asked "Well just fifty cents the game is very easy for me." Inuyasha said in a bored tone. "Well we better drag lech boy here into the theatre hey Sango go find us some seats." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome began to drag his body into the theatre.  
  
  
The movie they were gonna watch was Die Another Day. (A/N: saw this saturday so I thought I'd put it in here.)  
  
  
The seating arrangement was in this order Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. During the movie Sango was suprised when Miroku who had regained conciousness before the movie didn't grope her.   
  
  
As the movie finished they decided to go get something to eat they went to the nearest restruant wich happened to be McDonald's. The Girl's ordered a salad, Miroku got a Big Mac, and Inuyasha got a quarter pounder. "That was a pretty cool movie." Miroku said as they all began to eat. they all nodded in agreement. "Aa. I like the fencing scene that was actually a good looking sword fight." Inuyasha said. " I liked the car chase." Kagome said and they nodded in agreement.  
  
  
"I like the cat fight the two girl's had now if only they were half dressed." Miroku said followed by a bump on his head delivered by all three. "Hentai." Sango and Kagome murmered and well for Inuyasha he just needed to hit someone and he just got that chance. "Miroku you need to get your head out of the gutter." Inuyasha said.  
  
  
They all finised there meal and decided to go to a Karaoke place. They all payed 10 bucks to get in. "Man look at all the people." Kagome said. "Well who's going to go up first." Inuyasha said. they all decided to play paper rock scissor's to see who would go first, second,third, and last. Inuyasha was to go first lucky him next was Miroku then Sango and then Kagome.  
  
(A/N: I am not I repeat I am not going to put down the full song lyrics down.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the Stage  
  
"Alright what do I feel like singing Superman nah Without Me no Till I Collapse hell no ahh I got it Lose Yourself." Inuyasha said to himself they picked where they were going to stop he was going to sing the first verse and the chorus. The music started up and he began.  
  
Look..If you had...one shot...our one opputunity... to cease everything you ever wanted... would you capture it... or just let it slip... yo  
  
His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already; mom's spaghetti.  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd grows so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's choking how, everybody's chocking now  
The clocks run out, times up, over now!  
Snap back to reality; oh, there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy, no  
He won't have it; he knows his own back's these ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope  
He knows that, but he's broke  
He's so sad that he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again, yo  
This whole rap city  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass it  
  
  
You better lose yourself in the music the moment you want it you better never let it go you only get one shot do not miss your chance to blow this oppurtunity somes once in a lifetime.  
  
You better lose yourself in the music the moment you want it you better never let it go you only get one shot do not miss your chance to blow this oppurtunity comes once in a lifetime.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With that last part Inuyasha was done with the Eminem song. He scored a 100 like he did at Kagomes party. "Wow Inuyasha your good at rapping!" they all said at the same time as he got off the stage. "Aa. well people have said it came naturally to me since I was young." Inuyasha said. "Well its my turn now." Miroku said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the Stage  
  
"What will I sing?" Miroku asked himself. " Let's see if I'm as good at rapping like Inuyasha now what Eminem song shall I sing?" Miroku asked himself. He then went over what song he did know from him and that happened to be Cleaning Out my Closet. The music started up and Miroku began to sing.  
  
Have you ever been hated, or discriminated against? I have.  
I've been protested and demonstrated against.  
Picket signs for my wicked rhymes, look at the times,  
Sick is the mind, of the motherfuckin' kid thats behind.  
All this commotion, emotions, run deep as oceans explodin',   
Tempers flarin' from parents, just blow him off and keep goin'.  
Not takin nothin' from noone give 'em hell as long as i'm breathin'.  
Keep kicking ass in the mornin' and taking names in the evenin'.  
Leave 'em with the taste of sourest vinager in their mouth.  
See they can trigger me, but they'll never figure me out.  
Look at me now, I'll bet your probably sick of me now.  
Aint you mama? I'ma make you look so ridiculous now.  
  
  
I'm sorry Mama.  
I never meant to hurt you.  
I never meant to make you cry,  
But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet.  
  
One more time.  
  
I said I'm sorry Mama.  
I never meant to hurt you.  
I never meant to make you cry,  
But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet.  
  
With that Miroku finished with a 90 do to his horrible singing voice. now it was Sango's turn  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On Stage  
  
"Hmm instead of the rapping I'll sing Hitomi's I Am." Sango said. (A/N:Finally no more rapping it was getting to me.)The music started and Sango be gan to sing.  
  
Let's collect the fragments of our dreams.  
Even if it's distressing, let's feel the true reality now.  
It's much simpler than it looks,  
But you can't reveal all of your feelings.  
Always hiding your true feelings in your heart.  
We can't say those childish things now.  
You can say time will solve it, but we can't understand each other.  
I'll be trusting you 24 hours a day.  
Looking at you,  
With overwhelming feelings.  
Time is always running quickly and smiling.  
Let's search for a reality.  
  
And with that she finished getting a score of 95 with her nice singing voice.  
It was Kagomes turn and she picked BOA's Every Heart the music started and she began to sing with a elegant voice.  
  
  
If it sheds some tears,  
Can every heart be true?  
If you convey your thoughts to someone,  
Every heart can be rejected.  
I was scared of the everlasting night,  
Praying on a distant star.  
Over and over again,  
We are searching for love,  
Because we want to become much stronger,  
We're looking up at the unreachable sky again today.  
Over and over again,  
We've come to know some things about living  
  
She finished and got a 99 for her score. They all decided to compare scores and Inuyasha got first Kagome second Sango third and Miroku fourth. They left after it was 6:00 p.m. and they all parted there own way's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I better start cleaning my weapons its been a while since I've used them" Inuyasha said as he began to clean his sets of pistols. "I wonder if Naraku has call Sesshoumaru yet just in case I don't go threw with the mission." Inuyasha said with a sigh. He didn't know why his brother hated him he just did for some reason his brother once asked him where the Tetsusaiga was, but he was only six years old to understand what he ment by Father's sword.  
  
After he was finished he put his things up and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: end of this chapter. I will also put chapters up if I get an idea the next day because that's been happening lately hopefully another one will come to me the next day. ^_^ now I go beddy bye night. ZzzZzzZzz 


	5. Its a Monday Ahhh

Disclaimer:same as the other chapters  
  
A/N: shit I havent been feeling good lately so if I don't update for a while I'm probably sick k on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 5 Its a Monday Ahhh  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep  
  
  
  
"Man not again is it time to get up already." Inuyasha said while covering his head with a pillow. "It would be nice to sleep in once in a while, but duty calls." Inuyasha said as he got up and went to the bathroom for his morning shower. "*yawn* Oh shit I'm going to be late for school." Inuyasha said as he bolted out the door.  
  
  
  
"Man I hate Monday's theres always something bad that happens to me." Inuyasha thought to himself. On every Monday in his life there has been something bad that's happened to him like one Monday he almost got ran over by a car and a bus an hour later.   
  
  
"Please let this day go by without anything bad happening to me." Inuyasha thought. "A couple of more blocks and I should be at the school and... I'm here." Inuyasha said to no one in particular he was right on time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
During Lunch  
  
  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango said as she hit Miroku over the head with her math book. "And here we see Miroku getting knocked unconcious by Sango." Inuyasha said while laughing and Sango fuming. "Keep it up dog boy and your next." Sango said with a I-will-do-it tone. Inuyasha clamped up and he made a mental note about this being one part of a bad day being thretened by a girl and he can't hit her back either.  
  
  
"Miroku-kun you need to change or you'll end up with severe brain damage at this rate" Kagome said looking at her friend who is now getting up "I can't help myself its like a sixth sense it just comes naturally." Miroku said while rubbing the big lump on his head. "Couldn't you have hit me with something lighter than that ow." Miroku said.  
  
  
"Serves you right and you want to become a hoshi doubt you'll even become one the way you act." Sango said with a scowl. Inuyasha just sweatdropped and looked at Miroku "You a hoshi that would be a sight to see." Inuyasha said as he finished up his lunch. "Man I hate Monday's." Inuyasha said aloud. "And why is that?" they all asked Sango no longer fuming. "Every Monday something bad always fucking happens to me a week ago I almost got ran over by a bus." He said while they just look at him and back away slightly.  
  
"Eh, nani?" Inuyasha said as he looked at his friends he noticed they backed away a bit. "Well that must suck to be you." Kagome said "Keh, you have no idea wench." Inuyasha said in his regular tone " I wish you would stop calling me wench, bitch, and stupid girl is it hard saying Kagome!" Kagome asked. "Hai, it fucking is okay!" Inuyasha yelled Kagome started to cry. She ran to the restroom crying. "Shit my stupid fucking mouth damnit I was going to say sorry for calling her those things." Inuyasha said "Well I guess you were right today is just not your day I better go comfort Kagome." Sango said and went to the restroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the Restroom  
  
"Kagome are you in here?" Sango said while going in. "Aa I am." Kagome answered. "Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked worried about her friend. "Why did he have to be that mean to me." Kagome asked "He really didn't mean it he was actually going to say sorry to you, but I guess he doen't think most of the time while talking." Sango said.  
  
  
"H.h.he was?" Kagome asked "Yes he was mybe you two should go kiss and make up." Sango said with a smile that got Kagome smiling too. "Aa." Kagome said as they left the girl's restroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With the boy's  
  
"You should apologize to her." Miroku said "Arigato captain obvious." Inuyasha said with a scowl. "Hey here they come." Miroku said. The girl's arrived at the table they were sitting at. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Kagome its just that that's what I've called most women my whole life please accept my apology." Inuyasha said. "Apology accepted." Kagome said then she gave Inuyasha a hug. (A/N: awwwww ok back to the story)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After School  
  
  
  
"Finally school's over man I thought I was going to die of boredom." Inuyasha said. " Well see you guy's later I have to go." Kagome said "Aa. see you tomorrow" Sango and Miroku said. they all parted ways. "I hope this day just end's before something bad happens to me." Inuyasha said to himself. He was half way home when he saw in an alley a girl getting mugged and about to get raped this pissed Inuyasha off gretly so he went into the alley. "Didn't anyone tell you its not polite to touch a girl that way." Inuyasha said as the two mugger's looked up at him.  
  
  
"Run along kid before we hurt you." thug one said "Shouldn't you be in school or somethin." thug two said. "Keh, you two are moron's bring it I'll take you both on that is if you have the ball's." Inuyasha said cracking his fingers and pulling his rosary out of his left pocket. "Alright then Charlie you go first" thug two said. "Alright I should be done with him in ten seconds." Charlie said.  
  
"Well I guess this Monday wasn't so bad after all I can take out my frustrations out on these these thug's." Inuyasha thought.   
  
Charlie was the first to strike he landed a right hook to Inuyasha's jaw, but Inuyasha didn't budge. "Hmph weak." Inuyasha said and then he started to fight back he threw a right hook to the thug's rib cage breaking it in one hit. "ARGH!" Charlie yelled in pain. Then Charlie tryed to kick Inuyasha in the head. but Inuyasha could read his every move's and what he was going to say.  
  
  
So Inuyasha dropped down to kick Charlie's supporting leg causing him to fall forward Inuyasha had him where he wanted him now Inuyasha kicked him as he jumped up to his feet and pulled some bead's on his rosary revealing the concealed weapon and Inuyasha began to strangle him and then Charlie was dead.  
  
"Keh your friend was weak I wonder how fast I can kill you."Inuyasha said and in a flash he was right next to the thug and Inuyasha did a kick from a game he had played on the thug killing the thug instantly from snapping his neck when he finished. "Keh oh well I feel much better now though." Inuyasha said putting the rosary away and turning his attention to the girl.  
  
"Are you alright miss." Inuyasha said as he helped her up. "Y.y.yes, thank you for your help my name is Janis." Janice said. "Nice to meet you would you like me to escort you to your home." Inuyasha said politely. "Arigato." Janice said "By the way what is your name." she asked  
" My name is Inuyasha well lets start going." Inuyasha said and they left.  
  
  
After he escorted her home he went back to his own and went straight to his bed to goto sleep so the worst day of the week for him would end...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A/N: sorry for the short chapter but I thought I would do this and get some rest myself I am really sick right now and that was the first time I wrote a fight scene so if it sucked sorry that and the added effect of being sick doesn't help either oh well like I said sorry for the short chapter and wish me well. 


	6. The Half Brother Appear's

Disclaimer: blah blah blah hibidy blooh blah same as other chappies.  
  
A/N and on to the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6 The Half Brother Appear's  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ring ring ring ring  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Am I speaking to a Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"This is hime speaking." Sesshoumaru said "How may I be of service to you."  
  
"I want you to kill a couple of people and one of them you already know." the voice said.  
  
"What is your name this Sesshoumaru would like to know?" he asked. "My name is Naraku and I want you to kill a certain girl for me are you willing to take the contract?" Naraku asked.  
  
"What's the price?" Sesshoumaru said "The money you shall recieve for killing her will be a million dollar's." Naraku said. "You must really want her dead I accept and what did you mean by one of them you already know." Sesshoumaru asked. "Why he's your only relative alive." Naraku said and this made Sesshoumaru smile he was getting another chance at his half brother.  
  
"When do you want me to start."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
At School  
  
  
"Alright class I want you all to run around the track five times and then you can do what you want." the p.e. teacher announced everyone groaned except for Inuyasha this was one thing he like to do. "Hey Inuyasha wanna race first one done get's fifty bucks." Miroku said. "Ok get ready to pay me when I whoop your ass." Inuyasha said as they both went to a start position.  
  
  
  
Then at the drop of a rag they both ran off Inuyasha in his samurai stance run and Miroku in his own stance. Inuyasha let Miroku get two laps on him then he started to run for real passing Miroku up easily catching up on the two laps he didn't try on then he lapped Miroku three time making him the winner while Miroku was on his fourth lap.  
  
  
"Ready to pay up." Inuyasha said none too tired. "Damnit there goes my gaming money." Miroku said trying to catch his breath. Miroku payed up then they both decided to goto the girls. "Nice little race you two had." Kagome said with a smile. "Yeah well I lost fifty bucks because of it." Miroku said bitterly wich made the girl's laugh.  
  
"You let me get those two laps on you didn't you." Miroku said with an accusing glare. "I'm not going to lie to you, but yes I did let you get two on me." Inuyasha said with an arrogant smirk.  
  
After school they decided to goto a outdoor cafe Miroku was sitting on the right Sango as far away from Miroku wich happened to be across from him leaving Inuyasha and Kagome sitting across from each other Inuyasha's back to the street. "Man I hate going to that prison." Inuyasha said "Yeah almost fell asleep during math." Kagome said "Yeah same here." Sango and Miroku said.  
  
Thirty minutes went by as they chatted, but something was wrong and Inuyasha knew it he could smell it the scent he was picking up was familiar and yet at the tip of his tongue then he heard from a distance what sounded like a gun getting put together then a sniper rifle to be exact then that's when it hit him Naraku had just sent one person that he hated the most... his half brother Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru was finished setting his sniper rifle up and taking aim from atop a five story building where nobody could see him. right when he was done he felt the prescence of someone all to familiar ten feet behind him. "So the bastard that killed mother and father has sent you." the man said. "Yes, he did no matter what I'm going to kill her it is my job after all unlike certain people I know Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Keh leave her out of this and how's about we settle our differences right now." Inuyasha said reaching for the hilt of his sword wich was cleverly hidden from view. "Fine then tainted one." Sesshoumaru said as he turned around. Inuyasha didn't pull his sword instead they went at it hand to hand.  
  
  
Inuyasha threw a left punch, but Sesshoumaru is alot faster then Inuyasha so he dodged it easily then Sesshoumaru flung out his long whip chain from under his sleeve and started to attack with it all Inuyasha could do was dodge and block the weapon. Sesshoumaru jumped ten feet in the air and started his attack again Inuyasha saw this as an advantage and grabbed the chain yanked Sesshoumaru down and kicked him hard in the stomach and then Sesshoumaru was out cold and Inuyasha left.  
  
When he came back to his friends they were all wondering how his clothes got torn and why he was bleeding he told them it was just a little accident he had while he was away Sango and Miroku believed him, but Kagome didn't.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn hanyou I heard he was good, but to best the best assassin is something that just proved he is a lot better than all the hitmen out there." Naraku said to his legion of people. "No matter he will come here to meet his doom sooner or later after I tried to kill him this Naraku will make sure of that."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Inuyasha was at home cleaning off his wounds when he heard a knock at the door he panicked because all his gun's were out so he hurried and put them away and then opened the door it was Kagome. "Hey Kagome ah come in." Inuyasha said a bit suprised by her arrival. Kagome came in and marveled over how gorgeous his hotel room looked. "I know what your thinking how could I afford something like this well lets just say I have a high paying job." Inuyasha said.  
  
  
"So you want anything to drink?" Inuyasha asked "Uh a diet coke please." Kagome said as she took a seat on the sofa. Inuyasha came back with the drinks in hand and sat down next to her. "So why did you come over?" Inuyasha asked. "Well I wasn't convince by your little story of having an accident so tell me what really happened." Kagome said. "Damnit I knew this was going to happen and she'll probably bug me till kingdom come." Inuyasha thought.  
  
  
"Alright if you must know I had a little run in with my dear half brother." Inuyasha said Kagome just gasped at this bit of informaton "What is your half brothers name anyway?" Kagome asked "Keh the bastards name is Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha replied. "He never did like me oh well." Inuyasha said smirking. " Oh and I also came over here because I need your help with the homework assigned for math." Kagome said sheepishly and changing the subject.  
  
"Ok after the lesson I'll escort you home never know what might happen to a fifften year old girl she just might get dragged into an alley." Inuyasha said knowing that in this part of town it happens. After the tutoring Inuyasha kept his promise and escorted her home and chatting about random stuff.   
  
  
They arrived at the shrine and Inuyasha walked Kagome up to her door. "Well thank you for bringing me home." Kagome said "No problem needed the exercise anyways." Inuyasha said as they were going to part Kagome gave Inuyasha a peck on the cheek and went inside her house.  
This little action suprised him and the fact that she had soft lips gave him a hentai thought "Damnit now I'm being like that lechorous wannabe hoshi." Inuyasha said berating himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: well that's another one off the top of my head and thats all that came off of it to. Please review. 


	7. This is my Life the Dream's of the Hitma...

disclaimer: like the other's  
  
A/N:for those of you who don't like the way I make Inu act well buzz off it's my first time writing shit like this down plus I haven't seen the whole fucking series to know how he act's  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 This is my Life the Dream's of the Hitman  
(A/N: chapter 7,8,& 9 are going to be Inuyasha's dream's from his past)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have a job for you dog boy." Kouga said. "Oh really what kind of job is it wimpy wolf ." Inuyasha said. They may be friends at time's when they both are at work, but they really hate each other. "It's what you do best kill this man." Kouga said handing him the folder. In the folder   
there was a picture of a man he had black hair, brown eyes, musculer, and a creepy smile to send chill's down anyone's spine.  
  
  
There was something else he had a bounty on his head and quite a nice one too five billion dollar's the counts he is wanted for were: murder, robbery, rape, assault, and terrorism, but the most count's he was wanted for was rape. Inuyasha is one person who doesn't like seeing girl's tortured like that he's seen it happen when he was living on the street's.   
  
  
He could still remember there scream's for help and their constant crying and saying how worthless they were. This happened to several of the girl's Inuyasha did know and it wasn't easy to see the damage done to them the emotional damage was too much for them and he could see it in there eye's.  
  
  
Inuyasha was definitely going to enjoy killing him because one thing to set him off was girl's being tortured and he was going to enjoy every second of the kill. "I'll take the job and I want half that fucking bounty understand." Inuyasha said in an emotionless voice. "Alright, damnit dog boy stop that it give's me the creep's." Kouga said. With that Inuyasha left Kouga's house and to his hotel.  
  
  
When Inuyasha got to his room he began to take out his thing's that he had gotten the past 5 year's. (A/N: Inuyasha is ten years old in this dream.) He began to get the his gun kit and his sword kit from behind the bookcase with his weapon's. He began work on his bouble Jericho .941's he started to clean those and then took the gun apart to check for anything off with his first set of gun's.  
  
  
After Inuyasha finished with that he went on to his Dual Berretta's and started to clen those in the same fashion and then he went to his single .45 revolver. (A/N: can someone please tell me what kind of gun Vash the Stampede carries his six shooter.) This gun was the first one he had gotten when he was eight years old he found it in a dumpster and several bullet's to boot.  
  
  
Since then he had mastered that gun to know when to spin the chamber with one bullet in it then to relock it and to shoot the last bullet all in one go. It took him awahile to learn this, but he finally got it down. He was soon done cleaning his gun's he started to put his Berretta's in his shoulder strap's and twenty extra clip's for it. Then he put his Jericho .941's behind his back with twenty extra clip's for this pair of gun's too then he put the .45 revolver in a right side holster with about one hundred-twenty extra bullet's.  
  
  
His gun's were set now it was his Tetsusaiga's turn he put some polish on it, but the rust was still there and it still looked battered and old. (A/N: thjis is before how he learn's how to tranform it will explain in later chapter's.) With a sigh he put the old sword back into his sheath and put it onto his left side. He was wearing his favorite red outfit red baggy pant's where he put his hotel card and a pencil in his right pocket, baggy white undershirt, baggy red long shirt with baggy sleeves.  
  
  
Then the final touch to his outfit a red trench coat with his whole artillary under it and the bullet's and clip's put somewhere in there. After he got dressed he went outside to start his job. He was going to have a little bit of problem's he knew that already. He was going to go against someone that control's one of the top gang's in Japan, and Inuyasha knew he was going to come out a shot up bloody mess.  
  
  
"Great just what I need blood on my favorite red shirt." Inuyasha said sarcastically "And the chances he know's I'm coming after him are 90% guess all that money is going to goto the hotel rent and my medical bill fuck there goes my money." Inuyasha said to himself. "Well then let's start the show then." Inuyasha said as he came to the gang's three story building. Inuyasha took out his only grenade pulled the pin, and held onto the safety mechanism then he opened the door's and then drop it to the ground and kicked it inside.  
  
BOOM  
  
  
That only took out a small portion of them Inuyasha then took out his Berretta's and began to duck and cover by flipping one of the steel table's to it side the table was very thick so he would be well covered. He stood up with both gun's in hand and started to shoot people in the head with the berretta's he took out each one of them without missing hehad emptied out his clip's and put two new one's in and cocked them back, and started upstair's upon going up he was greeted by one of the gang member's they shot at each other, the gang member was successful in shooting him right through his stomach, but missing all vital organ's luckily.  
  
  
The gang member on the other hand wasn't so lucky he got shot by all thirty-six bullet's from the berretta's. Inuyasha put the berretta's in his shoulder strap's and finished going up to the second floor losing blood, but lucky for him he brought a needle and thread and stitched himself back up in ten second's and stopping the bleeding at the same time.  
  
  
The second floor were all hand to hand combat people so Inuyasha was going to have some fun with this floor plus he alway's carried those prayer bead's around, but he was going to use that for later. The first five people surrounded him and then charged Inuyasha back flipped out of the way and lucky him they all hit there head's knocking them out but to make sure they rested forever Inuyasha broke all there neck's in one kick killing them all.   
  
  
The next group were made of twenty people they all charged and Inuyasha knew that trick wouldn't work again so he stood there and then they all attacked him with punches and kick's while Inuyasha just dodged them or blocked they landed a couple of good hit's to his wounded area and Inuyasha had blood on his face a line coming down from his forehead and other's down his mouth and hand's. Then Inuyasha began to fight back the best he could he landed death blow's to his first five victim's.  
  
  
Then he took out the next ten in one fluid motion he kicked the ten that surrounded him the kicked he pulled off was a jumping tornado kick and before he did it a blade came out of his shoe after he exucuted this kick he was covered in there blood the last five fighter's he was going to deal with were not going to be easy do to all the injuries.  
  
  
The blade retrackted and he began to take them all on he took out two of them then another two with a puch to the throat crushing their wind pipe's easily now it was a one on one battle. Inuyasha just taunted him to charge and so the thug did he threw punches to the head and kick's to his side's. "So this man is a kickboxer." Inuyasha thought to himself. "What style should I use to kill this mother fucker ah my Tae Kwon Do, Jeet Kun Do, Tang Soo Do, and Drunken Boxing combo." Inuyasha thought.  
  
(A/N: whew what a mouthful.)  
  
  
So Inuyasha began to swagger around starting off his combonation of styles he waited for him to strike and the thug started with a kick to the head Inuyasha fell on his back avoiding the attack and then kicked the man's supporting leg and got to his feet in one leap done in one motion. The thug fell on his back and got up slowly a bit suprised. Then the thug went on with his assault and each of them lanfing good hit's on each other. The thug then tried to go for the kill, but Inuyasha saw this coming and arced his back from the thug's deth blow kick to the temple and Inuyasha land a kick to his neck and in the procces the thug's neck twisted all the way around.  
  
  
  
Then the thug dropped dead after his head was turned in a three sixty degree angle. After Inuyasha disposed of the rest of the guy's on that floor and on the third he was onto their boss's room. Inuyasha was in front of the door and he heard something that made his anger toward's this man grow and lucky for him the bounty would be payed full dead or alive.  
  
What Inuyasha heard were the cries of a girl from what he could probably tell by the sound of her voice she was the same age as him. That got the anger to a level beyond control he couldn't take the sounds anymore it was too unbearable the cries of "No please no stop please!" were all too much he burst through the door breaking it down.  
  
  
  
What Inuyasha saw next was what snapped the cord to his restraint. The girl was tied up crying this was one thing he couldn't stand women suffering. The man's name was Kentamo most charge's were rape. Inuyasha removed his trench coat with his gun's except for his .45 revolver and spare bullet's for it. He also took the strap's off, but left the revolver's holster on.  
  
  
  
"You sick bitch I'm here to kill you." Inuyasha said. "Well if you also came here to play hero your a little to late I broke her pride and dignity plus her soul I made her think she was a slu..." was all Kentamo could say before Inuyasha faster than he's ever been in his life ran up and grabbed Kentamo by the throat and lifted him up with one hend and started choking him. "You son of a BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled crushing the man's wind pipe very slowly.  
  
  
Then Inuyasha let go of him and Kentamo dropped to the floor he was now flat on his back. Inuyasha took out his .45 revolver and aimed it at Kentamo's crouch and then *BANG*. Kentamo screamed in pain as he felt the bullet ripping through his felsh. "Well now you sort of know how all the women you've raped feel. How's about we play a little game?" Inuyasha said as he emptied out his gun and took on bullet and put it in the chamber. "Well how's 'bout it hmm?" Inuyasha bent down grabbed the man by his hair and nodded it for him. "Good the game is called chance if your lucky you'll live and I'll turn you into the police alive if not well you won't have a brain and I'll still get payed my contract fee and half the bounty on your head." Inuyasha said.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha took that one bullet out again and cleaned it off a bit then he put it back into the revolver chamber then he spun the chamber real fast then with a flick of the wrist upward's the gun reclamped together and then Inuyasha pulled the trigger. Everything happened in slow motion and then...  
  
  
*BANG*  
  
  
  
Kentamo didn't have a brain anymore nor is he alive. Inuyasha just stood there foot against Kentamo's chest gun aimed at head with smoke coming out of it. "Keh guess you weren't so lucky oh well you talked to much anyway's." Inuyasha said to Kentamo's lifeless corpse. Inuyasha went back picked everything up put them back on and put his .45 back in his holster. After he had gathered his thing's he heard soft sob's then he remembered the girl that had just been raped.  
  
  
"Shit I got here too late." Inuyasha said. "Please don't cry the bad man is dead now." Inuyasha said trying to comfort her. This wasn't the time for him to scowl at her for crying. She got up and hugged Inuyasha and well he was uncomfortable because she was pretty much naked so he took his trench coat and put it around her seeing as how her clothe's were torn off.  
  
  
ring ring ring  
  
  
"Hello?" Inuyasha said into his cell phone. "Oh good your still alive so did you do it." Kouga asked. "Yeah I did and I made a new friend along the way." Inuyasha said a bit pissed. "Don't tell me he got to another girl." Kouga said. "The fact is he did, but what's worse is she is my age." Inuyasha said as he was carrying the sleeping girl bridal style and carrying the bounty on his shoulder.   
  
  
"Yo meet me at the police station." Inuyasha said. "Way ahead of you kid." Kouga said since he was about seventeen. Later on Inuyasha came in carrying a corpse and a sleeping and beautiful girl in his arm's. Kouga came up to see his ten year old friend/rival come into the precinct. "So who's your new girlfriend." Kouga asked teasingly. "Shut up wimpy wolf atleast I did something plus she's shaken up pretty badly so try not to scare her." Inuyasha said coldly.  
  
  
After that he got to know the girl and they became friend's she lost her fear of men with Inuyasha around then she got adopted and moved away and they never met again.  
  
"This little adventure has just started until I'm old enough to take on my half brother Sesshoumaru and that bastard Naraku, but until then I will build my reputation and I will only get better..." Inuyasha said as it started to rain on his way to his apartment from groccery shopping. After he put his food away he went back outside to wallow away in his sorrow's in the rain...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: well that's his first dream and I'm working on the second one as soon as I'm done with all these project's and homework. well please review, and one more thing for the people who don't like how I'm making Inuyasha act well buzz the fuck off its my first time to write an Inuyasha fic plus I havent seen much of the series to see how he truley does act. 


	8. Inuyasha's Second Dream

Disclaimer: same as other's  
  
A/N:On with the story ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8 Inuyasha's Second Dream  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Happy birthday me." Inuyasha said to himself. It was his birthday he turned thirteen this day and collecting a nice amount of money along the way from past job's he's done. "And what's my present another job to kill someone." Inuyasha said to himself going on his way to the target's place. "Here we go again oh well atleast he isn't well gaurded he's not gaurded at all this should go fast." Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
  
As he kept walking toward's the target he stopped and then rolled to his left dodging a bullet meant for him. "What the..." Inuyasha said to himself pulling out the .45 six-shooter he had on him and looked to see who shot at him. It was the target. "He has ball's I'll give him that." Inuyasha said. "Another hitman how pathetic." the man said.  
  
  
"I'm no ordinary hitman fucking punk." Inuyasha said. So they started to have a little shoot out after the man wasted all his bullet's in his gun Inuyasha only had one left so he reholstered his gun and they both charged at each other for a hand to hand fight.  
  
  
This man was fighting like he was at a bar while Inuyasha just dodged his attack's with relative ease. "Keh if your going to fight like that I won't use one of my hand's." Inuyasha said, and true to his word he stopped using his left hand and put it behind his back. They kept going at it the man was throwing dunken punches to his stomach and head while Inuyasha just blocked.  
  
  
"So give up yet John." Inuyasha said. (A/N: yes Inuyasha is fighting a white person.) Panting heavily John just charged again and ran into a wall, but didn't get knocked out. Inuyasha thought it was time to kill his prey get his money and celebrate his birthday the way he had been for the last seven year's. Inuyasha did a roundhouse kick to John's head sending him backward's spinning in the air and landing face first.  
  
  
Inuyasha then went over to John and stepped on his chest very hard and kept his foot planted there. "Well another kill and some more money in my bank acount." Inuyasha said as he pulled out the .45 revolver. He opened it and there was his last bullet he kept the gun open and then spun the chamber with the single bullet in it. After ten second's he flicked his wrist upward's reclamping the gun and then aimed at John's head and started to pull the trigger slowly.  
  
  
*BANG*  
  
  
"And another one bite's the dust." Inuyasha said covered in John's blood and brain's. After that Inuyasha brought out the body bag he had on him and zipped John up in it. After that Inuyasha went to his client and dropped the corpse right in front of him. "There you go he has been delivered now about my money." Inuyasha said impatiently. "Here is your ten million." his client said. "Oh and have a nice day." the client said and then Inuyasha left.  
  
  
  
"Well now what can I do on my birthday hmmm." Inuyasha said to himself in his hotel room. "Ah I got it go out and be a normal human being for once and hopefully girl's won't bug me about my ear's." Inuyasha said to himself. The girl's he's met over the year's kept tugging on them and he got annoyed and made sure other people wouldn't do it again. The thing is he also didn't like the attention he was getting that and all the phone number's he kept getting at a table at his favorite restraunt.  
  
  
  
He also has his power to pull off a cute puppy dog face to get attention if he wanted it there. He put his now bloodied up clothes in the washing machine and went to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. He took off the remainder of his clothe's and looked at the mirror before he got in. "Damn this is going to take awhile to wash out." Inuyasha said scowling, and then got in. After his little shower he got dressed in baggy black pant's, white long sleeved shirt, and he put his wallet in his pocket. After he got dressed he put on his black basketball shoe's and left to celebrate another successful kill and his birthday.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha forgot something and went back in real quick and grabbed his prayer bead's/strangling wire then he put it around his neck and left the hotel. "What shall I do today?" Inuyasha thought to himself. "I'll go see a movie and head to the arcade that's what I'll do." Inuyasha said to himself. So he left and arrived at the arcade hoping to have some fun in his life go out to the arcade then goto a movie then goto some place to eat was what he planned.  
  
  
The movie he went to go see was Scorpion King. (A/n couldn't think of a movie so I just picked one at random.) After the movie he was amused. "Now if that could only happen to me." Inuyasha thought. "To think an assassin off gaurd." Inuyasha thought amused he let a little smile appear on his face. "Onto the arcade." Inuyasha thought to himself. when he arrived there was the ussual Dance Dance Revolution game's and some new one's.  
  
  
  
He went to one of the DDR game's and challenged someone to it. As the game started up it started slow for about 10 second's then it began to pick up pace. Both were flowing with the beat, but the other person was getting tired and started to get a bad score. Inuyasha on the other hand was still going after about one minute the game ended Inuyasha victorious.  
  
  
  
  
After he was done at the arcade he thought to get some sword training done with his Tetsusaiga. He went to an abandoned wherehouse and he started his sword movement's. A half hour passed and he heard some clapping. "What the who's there..." Inuyasha said. "My name is Toutosai." Toutosai said. (A/N: is that how you spell his name?) "I was a friend of your father's and let me tell you this your family was not ordinary." Toutosai said. "Your family has had this strong youki and you and your half brother were bestowed with this youki." Toutosai went on saying.  
  
  
"And I have seen that sword before for I was the one that crafted it." Toutosai said. "That sword has the ability to use attack's from your youki and it can transform into a big fang." Toutosai said. "And it was your father's wish and your gaurdian that had died soon after to train you on how to use that sword." Toutosai said. "Keh what the fuck are you talking about jiji how can a sword transform." Inuyasha said a little annoyed by the man's presence. "Oh it is very possible, but are you willing to be trained?" Toutosai said.  
  
  
"Keh why should I believe you." Inuyasha said coldy. "Because one way to avenge your parent's is to be able to use that sword." Toutosai said to a stunned Inuyasha. "Alright then, but if it doesn't work than you won't live to see another day." Inuyasha said. "Ah but this will take you a couple of year's to learn how to tranform the sword, to learn how to use the Kaze no Kizu, and the Bakuuryuha." Toutosai said. "Oh and one more thing I will teach you to use that youki and put it into claw attack's." Toutosai said.  
  
  
And so they began there training for the next two year's...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N end of this chapter next dream is going to arrive soon. 


	9. The Last Dream of his Painful Past

Disclaimer: Jeez I think i said it enough  
  
A/N It's my Birthday yay born 12/07/87  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 9 The Last Dream of his Painful Past  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two year's had passed by anf he had mastered all his technique's with his sword and finger nail like claw's. He had finished the training he felt like an unstoppable per er... I mean hanyou. "Finally I'm free to do as I please from that geezer." Inuyasha said.  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was living the same way he had been only he needed to go buy some food he, so he went to the nearest supermarket to buy food, drink's, and some toothpaste. When he got home he started cooking and he cooked enough to feed an army and then he chowed down. (A/N: Think Goku ^_^() )   
  
  
  
After he finished he washed his plate's off and went to go see a movie. The movie he went to was The Tuxedo. After the movie he went back home and then the phone rang and only few have his number being the phone company, telemarketer's, and client's. He picked up the reciever.  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"So your done with the training I see."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Kagura." Kagura said.  
  
"So Kagura what do you want."  
  
"Well I want you to kill someone for me."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"I'll pay you ten billion."  
  
"You must really want this person dead I'll take it."  
  
"Glad to know I'm sending the file over now."  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
CLICK  
  
  
"Name Kikyo Tama." Inuyasha thought. (A/N: You can tell I had problem's coming up with the last name.) "Brown eye's, black hair, Japanese, age fiffteen, and occupation miko." Inuyasha thought. "Intresting profile indeed." Inuyasha said to himself. "Guess I'll get it over with now." Inuyasha said to no one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mall  
  
  
  
"Damnit why do girl's like to shop so fuckin much." Inuyasha said to himself growling. "Well then time to go over the plan bump into her hopefully she just glomp's you goto the bathroom than bang." Inuyasha thought to himself. The thing is he had a feeling that that would not happen as he planned so he decided to go with the flow on how it goes.  
  
  
Kikyo was in a store looking at some clothes with her usual gloomy expression on her face picking out clothes that were black like someone had just died. Then someone bumped into her. "Oh excuse me miss." the man said. "Whatever." Kikyo said "So um what's your name?" the man said. "Why would you want to know?" Kikyo asked suspiciously. "`Cause I think your good looking and I might want to go out with you." the man said. "Alright than what is your name?" Kikyo asked. "My name is Inuyasha and your's." Inuyasha said.  
  
  
  
"Nice name it goes with your ear's and claw's" Kikyo thought. "My name is Kikyo." Kikyo said. "Nice name so wanna get to know each other." Inuyasha asked. Kikyo facial expression changed from gloomy to somewhere right above that. Well hour's passed and she told her about some thing's that had happened to him in the past, but left out the being a hitman part out.  
  
  
After Inuyasha was done he was suprised to hear how much Kikyo and him had in common. After awhile Kikyo gloomiess had vanished to be place with a smile as the two got to know each other after a long day at the mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two Month's Later  
  
  
"YOUR A WHAT!" Kikyo yelled. "I'm a hitman I was sent after you to kill you, but after I got to know you I just couldn't plus I could never bring myself down to kill a girl that wasn't that bad." Inuyasha said a little annoyed by her yelling.  
  
  
"You you care about me don't you after two month's that you hadn't killed me you actually liked me." Kikyo said a bit stunned. "Keh think what you want wench." Inuyasha told her. "Alright so I do love you and by the way your blushing I take it you love me too." Inuyasha said again amused at the red on Kikyo's face.  
  
  
"I have a plan I'm gonna fake my own death and hope they don't come after me I want you to meet me at a restraunt after I go through with trying to get out of my contract." Inuyasha said. With that Inuyasha and Kikyo had a long passionate kiss. (A/N: GAG hate Kikyo heard some people say she was really messed up.)   
  
  
It was time to pull his death act. "This is kinda ironic play dead considering part of my name mean's dog." Inuyasha said. "Play dead little puppy good boy." Inuyasha said sarcastically as he was about to get himself killed. He entered into a random gang house and they were wondering who the hell this guy was and started shooting at him.  
  
  
Inuyasha's training had it's definate advantage's his eye's were trained to see fast moving object's he was able to see every bullet come his way he dodged them and caught some in the process. After he was bored with the little game he delivered a one of his claw attack's. "Soul Scattering Iron Claw's." Inuyasha said as his claw's ripped though the bodies and getting his hand's covered in blood.  
  
  
After he removed all the small intestine's from his hand's he had some teeth that matched his he grabbed a body close to his own feature's and he then he yanked out the thug;s teeth and put the copy of his in there then he poured some gasoline all over the place and lit a match.  
  
  
He dumped the last of the flammable liquid on the corpse that had the exact same teeth now and dropped the match on the corpse and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Restraunt  
  
  
(A/N: this is after Hiten killed Kikyo and Inuyasha loses his mind do to all the bullet's in him.)  
  
  
  
Inuyasha had dropped his sword and he was wounded severely, but something inside of him took over it was instinct he started to tranform. His will to live was great, but it was do to revenge. His eyes started to turn red and they had blue pupil slit's, his claw's grew longer, and he had a purple stripe on both side's of his cheek's.  
  
  
Hiten glad with his work started to leave, but then was something or someone had put his claw's right through Hiten's left shoulder and ripping the limb off. "I'm going to enjoy torturing you." Inuayasha said in an evil voice with a senical laugh. Through out his torturing he had ended off ripping his leg's and other arm off Hiten's body enjoying every little second of hearing him scream.  
  
  
The people were looking on in horror Inuyasha finally done toying with Hiten finally killed him by decapitation with his claw's. There was something wrong Inuyasha's blood was still lusting for more blood and there was a restraunt filled with people he could torture and kill one by one.  
  
  
After his little killing spree and enjoyment of seeing people beg, but still killed he had been knocked out and dragged to his place and the only video copy of his action was right in front of him. His sword in his sheath now the video said Play Me on it so he did after he saw what he did and how it explained how he needed that sword with him he didn't want that to happen again.  
  
  
He was now known as a killing machine a fiffteen your old killing machine that was unstoppable. "Damnit I can still smell there blood on my hand's I'm disgusted with myself." Inuyasha said to himself. "Damnit!" Inuyasha said again. "Never again will I let that happen never again." Inuyasha said as he tried to goto sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Reality  
  
  
"Ahhh." Inuyasha said as he was breathing heavily. "Damn nice way to relive a past that I wanted to forget." Inuyasha said as he saw what time it was it was five p.m. "Damnit that dream why why did I have it." Inuyasha asked himself. "I better get ready for any other problem's that will be coming my way." Inuyasha said.  
  
  
"I still need two month's than I will do what I had set out to do a long time ago kill Naraku..."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N And that's all that I can think of till next time 


	10. First Month

Disclaimer:Yawn I'm tired of doing these I don't own Inuyasha  
  
A/N:ZzzZzzZzz  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 First Month  
  
  
Inuyasha was preparing himself for his two month's training and still going to school at the same time his mood had lighten up ever since he made friend's with Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. During the month Sango and Miroku got together, but he still get's hit over the head with any near by object's when he tries to grope her.  
  
  
  
As for Kagome she's still the same well except for a guy named Hojo trying his best on asking her out on a date. As for Inuyasha the dream's he had a weak ago and other random flashback's have brought back severel painful memories his parent's, his deceased girlfriend Kikyo, and the people he cared for dead.  
  
  
Inuyasha's vengence for his parent's and Kikyo only grew stronger as those dream's went by. He still didn't find Kagura the one that sent him, but by the way she looked she reminded him of Naraku. Then there's the added bonus of his brother still after him.   
  
  
  
Ah yes, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's half brother was definately a pain in his ass and Inuyasha could never figure out how he stay's so calm. Inuyasha's life was a living hell and every smile he put on his face were so fake that it hurt to just look at him.  
  
  
The last time Inuyasha gave a natural smile and wasn't trying to hide anything was before his parent's died. His heart became cold after that he lived on the street afterward's he didn't want to goto an orphanage. He would die first before going there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Inuyasha lay's in his bed trying to bury his past, but he knew it was going to catch up to him by the time the two month's of his training was done. Inuyasha got up put some clothes on and went to go check his mail.  
  
  
He had a letter wich read:  
  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
  
You are invited to a sniper rifle duel.  
  
  
  
-Sesshoumaru  
  
  
"Alright dear brother I except." Inuyasha said as he opened up his hidden gun comparment and started to pull out his sniper rifle's. "So what will it be the AWP?" Inuyasha asked himself "Guess it will be the AWP since all the other's have been damaged beyond repair." Inuyasha said and packed his stuff up and went to a rooftop and he saw a bullet coming at him so he dodged it.  
  
  
"Shit guess he's here already." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha then ducked down behind the wall and finished assembling his gun. He guessed Sesshoumaru was using a different kind of sniper because it didn't make much noise. Inuyasha got up and took quick aim and shot.  
  
  
Sesshoumaru barely dodged and the bullet skimmed his face. Inuyasha was lucky that they were at an abandoned part of town where nobody lived. "Dame that brother of mine alright then let's see if your the better sniper." Sesshoumaru said to himself. Inuyasha's ear's picked that up and responded with a muttered gladly wich Sesshoumaru also got.  
  
  
Sesshoumaru got up again and shot Inuyasha just now getting up didn't have time to dodge so Inuyasha was shot though his shoulder and that wasn't good considering the weight of his gun. Inuyasha went up ignoring the pain he shot and Sesshoumaru ducked right on time.  
  
  
"Damnit my shoulder is killing me." Inuyasha thought "This will not end to good." Inuyasha thought then dodged another bullet. Three hour's went by they both brought enough ammo to last this long and the same thing's were happening both of them dodgeing each other's bullet and getting skimmed by the bullet's.  
  
  
Inuyasha's arm was about dead from overusing it in it's condition, but he ignored it. The both of them got up on the same time and then *BOOM* they both fired Inuyasha getting another bullet in his other shoulder, but sesshoumaru wasn't so lucky he got his left arm blown off not risking losing blood Sesshoumaru fled.  
  
  
"Whew I thought that would never end." Inuyasha thought. "Well now I just gave my brother a bigger reason to come after me." Inuyasha said with a sigh and went back to his hotl room to clean his wound's and to take out any bullet's that might be in him.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A couple of week's went by and Inuyasha was at a table eating his lunch his wound's still healing. "What happened to you Inuyasha get in a fight or something." Miroku said taking time reaching for some unexpecting girl's lower region and then "Kyaa PERVERT." was heard from the girl and Sango. *THUD* And there is Miroku on the ground in an akward position. Inuyasha was amused while Kagome just shook her head.  
  
  
  
"So what did happen to you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Keh why do you want to know stupid wench." Inuyasha said. "Well you've been coming to school lately with all sort's of cut's and bruises." Kagome said. "Listen what happen's to me is none of your damn buisness wench." Inuyasha said and then left the table.  
  
  
  
"Jeez wonder what his problem is." Sango said. "I don't know maybe he need's a girlfriend." Miroku said. "Any suggestion's?" Kagome asked and then both Miroku and Sango looked over to her with a big smile. "Eh what are..you...guy's...looking..at...me..for?" Kagome asked knowing what the two had in mind.  
  
  
"Well it's like this you don't have a boyfriend and he doesn't have a girlfriend and since he already got to know you we choose you to do it Kagome." Miroku and Sango said switching off on saying it. "Plus I have the feeling he's hiding his emotion's about you." Miroku said. "It seem's like it doesn't it." Kagome said.  
  
  
"Well I could try, but I don't know." Kagome said. "Cut the crap Kagome we know you like him say's so in this diary with some naughty thought's about him tsk tsk." Miroku said while Kagome blushed brighter than a tomato. "Where did you get that." Kagome said with flame's starting in the background. "Um you dropped it." Miroku said and then began running for his life away from Kagome.  
  
  
"Serve's him right for butting in on other people's live's." Sango said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
ding dong ding dong  
  
  
Inuyasha heard his doorbell ringing he got up from bed and went to the door. When he got there he opened the door to reveal Kagome. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said. "Well I was wondering if you would um...like...to..goto...the...movies...with..me." Kagome said nervously. Inuyasha knowing that she was asking him out was a bit suprised. "And I thought it was the guy that ask girl's out." Inuyasha said with one of his fake smiles, but only he knew that.  
  
  
Kagome now blushing because he knew she was asking him out on a date was about to leave whe she heard him say "Oh what the hell why not I might as well.". She was glad that she would be able to go out with the person she really like's.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The month had finished up and Inuyasha was now going out with Kagome  
  
Flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Well that was intresting for a movie." Inuyasha said. "It sure was." Kagome said. "Well goodbye then Kagome." Inuyasha said while Kagome was looking into his eye's there was something with him that made her feel like she really doesn't know him his eye's had alot of sorrow in them and yet he put's a smile on his face.   
  
  
  
As they were going to part their faces were moving closer together and then the next thing they knew is that they were kissing each other each showing passion in it. Kagome tried hard not to moan but it failed that and his tongue was tickling her lip's for entry into her mouth.  
  
  
He got what he wished for and started to explore her mouth with his tongue. After a couple of minute's of kissing they both needed some air and were looking at each other for a while and after that it happened more frequently and most of the girl's had lost Inuyasha to Kagome and well the day's past Kagome told him that she loved him but he didn't really respond to it.  
  
  
After a week had gone by he finally conffesed liking her well loving to be more percise and then they became an official couple.  
  
End Flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Well enough reminicing it's time to complete my training." and with that Inuyasha began harder training and he was trying to push himself beyond his original skill's...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N sorry if this was corny -_-() 


	11. Second Month and Closer to a Door

disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha   
  
  
  
A/N: *YAWN* if some thing's don't make sense then I'm asleep typing  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 11 Second Month and Closer to a Door  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The second month had passed by and Inuyasha's training was complete. Inuyasha decided to goto an old fortune teller he knew. The time's he's gone there she was right about his life. The old hag's name is Kaede.   
  
  
  
  
Kaede is also a miko so that's what helped her with seeing fortune's. Inuyasha got to her store that sold severel charm's prayer bead's, and the sort. "Ah so you have come again Inuyasha." Kaede said. "Yeah it's been awhile old hag." Inuyasha said. "You want your forune told don't you" Kaede said.  
  
  
  
"Geez what gave me away." Inuyasha said bored. "Okay just sit down you know the routine." Kaede said pointing in front of her. "Alright then, I see a poisionous man he will be in the sky waiting for the white dog there is a girl I see. The girl will give you problem's, and then death..." Kaede said. "Hmph. One more time." Inuyasha said smirking.  
  
  
"What do you mean by that young one." Kaede said. "I have died once before for a women guess it's going to happen again." Inuyasha said then left. "So then that's how it's going to be I hate to break Kagome's heart by dieing on her." Inuyasha said with sadness in his eye's. "I know how much she care's about me and it would break her spirit." Inuyasha thought. "But I have to do what I have to do. Guees I should tell her what my profession is." Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
  
"Yeah and scare her half to death nice idea, but that's what happened with Kikyo after all." Inuyasha said with a sigh. "It will be nice to get that off my chest after all." Inuyasha sighed again. "I'm going to have to start getting my weapon's together." Inuyasha though. "And my funeral clothe's." was Inuyasha's last thought as he reached his hotel room.  
  
  
Inuyasha opened up his armory behind the bookcase, and his funeral clothe's. "So I might be at the door this time. Hmph just a bit closer to that door in the sky." Inuyasha said cleaning his gun's, and putting bullet's in some empty clip's.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha got up from the couch and decided to spend a couple of more day's living a telling Kagome goodbye. "She won't be to happy with you you know." Inuyasha thought. "I know." Inuyasha said to himself. "Wonder if any of the other's will miss me? " Inuyasha thought.   
"Let's see what was today again?" Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Shimatta!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
  
"I'm late for our date oh shit I am a dead hitman." Inuyasha said running to the place they were going to meet at...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kagome was waiting for Inuyasha to show up for their date. "When he get's here he is so dead for being late." Kagome thought. Right on cue Inuyasha came running and stopped right in front of her breathing a little hard. "Sorry..I'm...late." Inuyasha said between breath's. "I went to an old friend's house and lost track of time." Inuyasha said as he was breathing normally now.  
  
  
"Well I'll let you off the hook this time." Kagome said and Inuyasha sighed with relief. "If." "Shit I knew there was an if." Inuyasha thought. "If you come shopping with me." Kagome said with a smile knowing Inuyasha would hate it. "Damnit alright I'll do it." Inuyasha said growling a little.  
  
  
"Ok well than let's go in now it's cold out here." kagome said. With that they both went in to see the movie. After the movie had ended Inuyasha walked Kagome home and they kissed each other goodbye. While Inuyasha was walking back to the hotel he sensed people were following him and they didn't want his money.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha went into an alley and then stopped. "Alright you can come out now." Inuyasha said out loud. Than all of a sudden he was surrounded by ten people. That and they smelled like Naraku. "I am Goshinki and we are here to-" Goshinki was cut off by Inuyasha. "Yeah I know your here to kill me." Inuyasha said as he was looking at his surrounding's looking for a possible escape route, but he didn't find one.  
  
  
"Guess I'm gonna have to kill them all Goshinki is the only experienced fighter I can already tell." Inuyasha thought to himself. "The other nine I can take down in two second's with my Soul Scattering Iron Claw's." Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
  
After he was done Goshinki ordered his minion's to attack. They all charged, but they stopped as soon as he all of a sudden vanished. In truth Inuyasha was in the air flexing his claw's. Inuyasha then came right back done "Soul Scattering Iron Claw" Inuyasha said and in one swipe he ripped though flesh, bone, and organ's killing off the minion's.   
  
  
"So he is still after me Naraku you bastard." Inuyasha said. "So you know he sent us well I guess it's me now seeing as how my minion's are dead." Goshinki said and then all of a sudden charged. Inuyasha was no idiot he dodged the charging ogre of a man and reached for the hilt of his Tetsusaiga and then unsheathed it. The blade then transformed and Goshinki stopped mid charge when he saw the rusty blade turn into a big fang.  
  
  
"Suprised guess Naraku didn't brief you on me well enough." Inuyasha said then charged. Inuyasha took a swipe to Goshinki's head, but Goshinki was able to dodge every blow swung lucky him. Inuyasha seeing as to how pointless it was to keep using his regular sword skill's was going to use one of the blade's attack's.  
  
  
  
"Kaze no Kizu" Inuyasha said and then brought the blade crashing down to the ground and then the wind effect hit Goshinki. Goshinki stood there then Inuyasha started to put his sword in his sheath. When Inuyasha completely sheathed the sword Goshinki's body fell apart in a lot of piece's.  
  
  
"So much for selling his organ's *SIGH* shit I got blood on my shirt." Inuyasha said and then headed back to his apartment leaving the scene. The alley was destroyed like a Typhoon hit it. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that." Inuyasha said to himself. "Oh well." with a shrug he entered the hotel.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N And I can't think of anymore the door part for this chapter name i have know idea whay I put that and i think one or two line's were from cowboy bebop 


	12. Secret's Revealed by an Unexpected Foe

disclaimer: you know what i'm going to say *SIGH*  
  
  
A/N: ZzzZzz *YAWN* on with the story while I sleep type *drop's*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 Secret's Revealed by an Unexpected Foe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the weekend so there was no school and the gang could just chill. "Finally some fucking rest." Inuyasha said stretching. "Yeah thought I was going to lose it just by listening to my teacher's." Miroku said. "Yeah I know what you mean, but we get to have some fun now." Kagome said cheerfully. "Yeah that's true." Sango said. *HIT* *THUD* "Pervert." Sango muttered under her breath.  
  
  
  
With Miroku on the ground by getting hit by a five dictionary thick book courtesy of Sango they dragged Miroku to the place they were going to have lunch at. When they arrived Miroku woke up do to the food's smell. "There are only two thing's that will get him up that fast a pretty girl and food." Kagome said.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
After lunch they all went to the nearest arcade to play some game's. When they got there it was packed. Then Inuyasha saw a flyer on the ground. He found out why there were this many people now. "So a DDR compettition intresting." Inuyasha said. "Hey Inuyasha wanna sign up?" Miroku said. "Sure why not I can use some fun." Inuyasha said and the two guy's left.  
  
  
  
  
The girl's followed behind them and then followed the guy's to the machine they were assigned to. At the machine there were ten people Inuyasha and Miroku included and a big crowd. the first five people danced to: Dance to my Beat, Boom Boom Dollar, and Butterfly.  
  
  
As soon as the next three went it was Miroku's turn to step up to the plate. Miroku browsed through the song's and picked Dub I Dub. The music started up and then Miroku started dancing the music began to pick up pace and Miroku was hitting every pad on the dot.  
  
  
  
Then Miroku was done and he did very well. It was Inuyasha's turn and his three friend's know how good he is. Inuyasha picked the same song. The music started up and Inuyasha was moving with the beat. The arrow's he had to hit got faster, but Inuyasha kept getting perfect's from beggining till end the music stopped and Inuyasha was congradulated with clap's and whistle's from the crowd.  
  
  
  
This went on for awhile Inuyasha and Miroku ended up at the final's and Inuyasha was the one to win that. "Another success I see." Kagome said to her boyfriend. "Yeah." Inuyasha said after they all left. "I'm just too good." Inuyasha said sarcastically. After the little compettition they decided to go out to a movie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
8 A.M.  
  
  
  
After they did some more thing's they all decided to go out and eat dinner. They picked a nice restruant. Bad memories flooded back into Inuyasha, but he didn't want to worry his friend's about it. Inuyasha had a bad feeling that someone might come and try something while they were eating lucky for Inuyasha he cleaned his gun's and concealed them. Inuyasha would be prepared this time, but instead of worrying about one person he had three to worry about.  
  
  
  
Just when they were done they heard machine gun fire. "Shit." Inuyasha thought. "Deja vu." Inuyasha thought. when he caught the scent of his brother he instantly turned around to see Sesshoumaru with his lacky Jaken and a little girl with them. The strange thing is the little girl seemed to be with them. (A/N take a wild guess at who the little girl is she's cute and talk's in third person a lot.)   
  
  
  
  
"Fucking bastard why did you have to show up now Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said. His friend's that were covered by a thick metal table. They knew about his bother Sesshoumaru, but didn't know he was like this. "Well if you must know I'm here to collect a new bounty on your head courtesy of your former boss. To think a contract killer like you highly respected by other hitmen would have a bounty on his head." Sesshoumaru said.   
  
  
With this little announcement Inuyasha's three friend's finally found out what he truly is. There thought's were he kill's for money that can't be him he doesn't look like it. "Hmph how ironic that your here at another restruant, but unlike Hiten I plan on killing all that's in my way well my servent anyway's." Sesshoumaru said.   
  
  
  
When Inuyasha's friend's heard something about ironic and restruant they thought back in history and then the new's about a restruant massacare came to their mind's. They were in shock, but most of all Kagome was in alot more shock than the other's. "Please don't let him be the one that slaughtered all those people." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru heard this and answered her.   
  
  
  
"Oh he is the one that did that, but I caught the smell of something I have never smelt in his blood before. Lust to kill was that smell, but I also caught the whiff of him not knowing he was at that time." Sesshoumaru said then turned to Inuyasha. "But there is a way to keep that under control and that's to have our dad's sword with him at all time. The thing is he never knew that." Sesshoumaru said leaving Inuyasha shocked.  
  
  
  
"So that's how it is the sword supresses all the youkai like blood in me." Inuyasha said dead serious. "Well anywho I just came to let you know Jaken." "Yes master." "Have your fun come Rin." Sesshoumaru said. "Coming Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said happily following Sesshoumaru. (A/N that's right I put her in.)  
  
  
  
Jaken turned to Inuyasha. "How many do you think you can save, and to save the prey that you fell in love with." Jaken said. This caught Kagome off guard completely she was supposed to be killed by her boyfriend. The thing that puzzled her the most was why he didn't. "Does that mean he really care's about me and has been trying to protect me?" Kagome thought.  
  
  
  
"Leave them out of this." Inuyasha said and flexed his finger's. "Alright then I'll just leave your friend's out of this, but I'll have my fun with them and to watch you suffer while you see innocent live's be taken away." Jaken said and then began to kill people with his two uzi's. After he was done Inuyasha was pissed off. He had hellfire burning in his eye's.  
  
  
Inuyasha pulled out his .45 long colt. (A/N finally found out what vash's gun is.) Jaken seeing this scared him he didn't think Inuyasha could have that look. When Miroku,Sango,and Kagome looked up they saw his eyes as well it scared them. Jaken mysteriously pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it at Inuyasha , but Inuyasha shot the rocket and Jaken flew to the ground suprised by his marksmenship.  
  
  
When Jaken looked up he saw that same fire burning and Inuyasha was walking over to him. "People are dead. They're dead." Inuyasha said. "So what." Jaken said. Inuyasha then kicked him in the face and put his .45 to Jaken's head point blank. "People are dead! THEY'RE DEAD! You killed them! You die with them!" Inuyasha said pissed off. Before Jaken could say anything Inuyasha pulled the trigger. *BANG*   
  
  
  
Inuyasha's friend's couldn't believe what just happened they looked back on him in the past to see him smile and have fun, but this was totally different he was different. Kagome most of all couldn't believe it.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After another accident at another restruant Inuyasha went straight back to the hotel. His friend's were following behind. When they arrived they were all silent. "Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Yes." Inuyasha said. "Are you really a hitman." Kagome said. Inuyasha wasn't suprised by that question. "Yes I am and I was sent to kill you why my boss wanted you dead I will never know." Inuyasha said.  
  
  
  
"But once I got to know you I started to fall in love again something I thought that wasn't capable of happening ever since the first restruant accident." Inuyasha said. "You really care about me that much that...." Kagome said and Inuyasha finished it off by saying. "That I protected you for two month's." Inuyasha said.  
  
  
  
"Guess it's time for the final showdown and I get to meet old grim again." Inuyasha said jokingly. "Don't say that Inuyasha." Kagome said tear's beggining to form in her eyes. "I don't want you to die." Kagome said crying. Inuyasha panicing hugged her. Sango and Miroku looked on at the scene before them.  
  
  
"Kagome promise me something." Inuyasha whispered. "What" Kagome said. "Promise me if I don't come back in the same day that you forget about me." Inuyasha said dead serious. He gave her one last kiss and then started to get dressed. He had his whole arsenal with him his grenades, gun's, clip's, and sword. He was wearing a big red coat (A/N Vash the Stampede's red coat.) and he was off, but before he left he gave one last look to his friend's.   
  
  
  
"Stay here if I don't come back in a day I'm more or less dead, and Kagome I'm sorry, but I need to bury my past I hope you understand." Inuyasha said. "Please don't go." Kagome said hugging him tears rolling down her cheek's. "Please don't cry if I am careful enough I'll come out alive, but not unscratched will that make you a little more happy?" Inuyasha said,  
  
  
  
  
Kagome clutched onto that little bit of hope truth be told she wanted to marry him and have kid's with him, but if he didn't come out of this alive she would kill herself by the grief. They kissed once more and then left to bury his past and much more...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A/N couldn't help but put that trigun scene in there and this story will be comeing to an end in 3 more chapter's just to let you know. well review. 


	13. A Bit Closer to Heaven

Discliamer- same shit  
  
  
  
A/n damn this story was short two more chappies to go till the end  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 A Bit Closer to Heaven  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha made a stop to Kouga's and told him to goto his place and take care of his new friend's. He also told him not to try anything on Kagome. He told him one more thing "If I don't come out of this alive take care of them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha in his big red trench coat, black pant's, and regular shoe's was on his way to his final showdown. "Great it sound's like an old western." Inuyasha mused. Inuyasha was carrying his full arsenal wich were his : .45 long colt, Jericho .941's, Berretta's, explosive's, and his father's sword Tetsusaiga.  
  
  
  
  
"Time for the show to begin I guess." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha was in front of a big time syndicate/yakuza's building. Inuyasha got his first item ready wich happened to be a grenade. "Hmm more deja vu." Inuyasha said. He went through the door's everyone froze. They knew who this teen was they just couldn't believe he was there.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha smirked dropped the grenade and kicked it in killing about one percent of what he had to kill. Inuyasha got out his Berretta's first and started shooting at the men that were after him. At the top he knew Naraku would be there.  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was an excellent marksmen so every shot was to someone's head. "There goes three percent of what I need to kill." Inuyasha said to himself. Inuyasha hid behind something so he could reload his gun. Inuyasha than ran out strafeing getting headshot after headshot. Inuyasha ran out of ammo so he took out the Jericho's that were in his back holster's.   
  
  
  
  
The thing about these gun's were they were like mini desert eagle's so they each took up seven bullet's. Inuyasha was behind a steel desk so he was covered. He then grabbed out another grenade and threw it killing off more a few bodies flew over his had and most of them were in half covering Inuyasha with blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
"I hope he's ok." Kagome said while paceing around the room. "I'm sure he's fine we saw how he handled himself today." Sango said. "This is true I was alway's wondering how he got perfect headshot's on the video game's we played guess I know now." Miroku said.  
  
  
  
Then a man entered the room wearing street clothes. "So you must be Inuyasha's friend's. I am Kouga Inuyasha's bounty hunting friend." Kouga said introducing himself. "You know Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Why yes have you heard about the rapist dude about five year's ago?" Kouga said.   
  
  
  
All three nodded. "Well I was sick at the time and Inuyasha needed money so I asked him to do the job for me. At the time he was a child at a mere age of ten." Kouga said leaving the other three shocked. "Yes, even when he was young he had his job of being a hitman." Kouga said. At this point it's a flash back.  
  
  
  
"I remember when I met him I found him when he was nine with remarkable skill's in fighting, swordsmenship, and marksmenship. The funny thing was he wasn't doing a job for anyone yet I saw him in the alley torturing a man around his mid twenties. Inuyasha was cruel as a child could be." Kouga said.  
  
  
(Scene in the flashback.)   
  
  
  
"I am enjoying this you shall feel a much different pain from the one you were going to give this girl." Inuyasha said in between punches to the stomach of the man on the ground.  
  
  
  
"Then that's when I saw the girl he was reffering to. she was fiffteen my age at the time. That's when it hit me he was protecting this girl from a rape attack." Kouga said to the group.  
  
  
  
"How's about we play a little game." Inuyasha said as he stomped on the man's xiophoid process causing the man to bleed from the mouth. (For those of you who don't know cpr the xiphoid process is at the tip of your lower chest if you do something as say what Inuyasha has that person would start to bleed inside or puncture a lungI think the xiphoid is where I explained it's not easy telling where to locate it.)  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha than took out his .45 long colt and put one bullet in the gun. "This game is called chance. If your lucky enough you won't die, but on the other hand you won't be around long enough to care." Inuyasha said and then he started to stop stepping on the man's xiphoid and put his foot on the man's stomach. Inuyasha then spun the chamber of the gun while it was still unclamped. Then with a flick of his wrist upward's the gun came back together and Inuyasha pulled the trigger.  
  
  
  
"When I saw Inuyasha slowly pull the trigger I just stood there because I thought the bullet wasn't going to fire." Kouga said to the three.  
  
  
  
  
*BANG*   
  
  
  
  
"That's when I couldn't believe what I saw the bullet ripped though the man's skull and the man's brain's were on him. When I saw him he looked like he knew where the bullet had stopped and pulled the trigger." Kouga said to the three shocked people.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay miss." Inuyasha said as he walked over to the scared teen. The teen couldn't believe what she had just seen a nine year old that could kill. Inuyasha put the gun in his holster when he noticed the girl's scared look. Then the girl noticed the to white thing's on his head.   
  
  
She had noticed the two dog ear's she squeled at how cute they were and started to rub them. This caught Inuyasha off gaurd, but whatever he needed to do to clam the girl down he would do it even if it meant letting her pet his ear's. Inuyasha started to do something that he hadn't before. He purred.  
  
  
  
This delighted the girl even more to know his ear's were real and his purring was so cute. Inuyasha felt extremely embarassed as he did what he did. When she had her fill she stopped and looked at the boy. "What's your name little boy." she said thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
  
"Umm Inuyasha." He replied a bit suprised to be asked that question. "Nice to meet you I'm Nasani." the girl replied. "Where are your parent's?" Nasani asked. "They're dead." Inuyasha said in an emotionless voice that could only belong to an adult. "Oh that's so sad." She said pitying the poor boy in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
"Don't you have any relatives?" She asked. "Yeah my half-brother, but he won't look after me he doesn't even like me." Inuyasha said coldly. "Would you like to come with me?" She asked. "No thank's I gotta make sure this shit doesn't happen around here." Was what he said and then left.  
  
  
  
  
"I had to follow him he seemed Intresting and I did after a while we got to know each other and I happened to go out with the girl and well me and Inuyasha may be friend's, but for some reason we don't like each other." Kouga said. (Back to real time)  
  
  
  
"That is how I met him the person you see today is someone that has put up every wall possible up to keep his emotion's at bay. The thing is back then he let his emotion's show, but when he turned thirteen he didn't show that anymore he showed an arrogant, selfish, violent punk instead now, but you Kagome have Broken though his wall's and well let's just say he wouldn't trust me to be here unless he thought he might die." Kouga said.  
  
  
  
This shook the three to the core of their being. "Please tell me your kidding." Kagome said worried. "I'm not when I looked into his eye's before he left he looked like he was going to his funeral he may be the best among hitmen and bounty huinter's alike, but even he has his limit's for a hanyou." Kouga said leaving the others confused.  
  
  
  
"A hanyou you mean to tell me he's a half demon and a half human life form." Miroku said. "Yep that he is he has had a rough childhood and that is how he became just be lucky he didn't transform into a full youkai form I've seen it before and let me tell you this the scar on my arm was from him he didn't know who I was he was like a killing machine." Kouga said showing them the scar.  
  
  
  
He went on telling them how since he had been so mentally scarred he was able to transform.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damnit 50% more to go." Inuyasha said as he kept going upward's. "Damnit whay do evil people have to be at the top of the building especially when the building has a hundred floor's." Inuyasha said to himself killng another person.   
  
  
Inuyasha was out of clip's for his gun's he only had on bullet left in his .45 with Naraku's name on it. So he went on killing peole with his claw's and sword...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
A/N Finally made something like a cliffhanger well review. Ja Ne 


	14. The Dead That he Once Loved Reborn

Disclaimer don't own it  
  
  
  
A/N sorry for the late update i finally got writer's block (sigh's) well here we go then  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 14 The Dead That he Once Loved Reborn  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha had been going through the fairly big building and the troop's of men that got in his way. Inuyasha had few wound's his only major wound was to his right arm. His arm was very stiff, but he was still able to move it very painfully though. Inuyasha sliced through another body with his sword the Tetsusaiga.  
  
  
  
  
"Damnit is there no end to all these people." Inuyasha said slicing right through ten men. "Almost there just a bit further." Inuyasha thought to himslef. Inuyasha was a little tired. but all that endurance training had helped him out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, so you come to your death alright then I shall send someone to kill you. The one person you did not kill when it was your job to." Naraku said. "Go and take care of him." Naraku said. "Yes, my master." the women said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Back at the hotel everyone were in their own thought's Sango and Miroku were in complete shock to know what kind of person Inuyasha was what his childhood was partially like, but Kagome on the other hand finally understood why he act's the way he does sometime's.  
  
  
"Oh Inuyasha I wonder if your still alive." Kagome thought. "Is there anything else we should know about Inuyasha." Sango asked. "Let's see ah yes the rule's and his code of honor that he follow's." Kouga said. This got all their attention's. "Inuyasha may not look like he would follow those type's of thing's, but he does." Kouga said and at the moment he finished back over to where Inuyasha was Inuyasha sneezed.  
  
  
  
  
"His rule's are those of a basic hitman, but a bit of a twist. You see as a hitman his first rule is to never fall in love with his/her target being if you ar a male hitman you can't fall in love with the female target vice versa if female. The second is to be stealthy I bet he's followed you around Kagome to keep an eye on you." with this comment Kagome blushed. "The other rule's are pretty dumb so we'll go on with his code of honor. One he does not I repeat does not like women beater's and will even burst into the house the guy live's in just to kill him." Kouga said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He has high respect for women this code make's sure that women wouldn't be hurt in either physical or mental area's. His second code is he won't hit a girl ever he may be rude and violent, but not toward's girl's in that way." Kouga said and tole them the rest of his code of helping certain people.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was on his way to the last floor and on the way he said "I'm going to kill fucking Kouga for talking shit about me." remembering the sneeze he did. When he had arrived he saw someone that he thought wouldn't anymore...it was Kikyo. He was bound by rope's and was gaurded by ten people. Inuyasha couldn't believe she was alive.  
  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha help me." Kikyo said. This brought him back down to earth and he started his attack wich was very short. He killed them all in one strike and freed Kikyo. "Kikyo I thought that you we-" Inuyasha was caught off gaurd by the sudden hug. She whispered in his ear "I was.' and then out of no where she pulled out a gun and shot him with the full clip wich was 15 bullet's.  
  
  
  
  
"Why Ki..Kikyo." Inuyasha said and fell to the ground. "Good job Kikyo, but now I have no more use for you." Naraku said watching the young boy on the ground. "But you said if I became your mistress you would completely bring me back to life." Kikyo said. "Ah yes about that why would I want to fuck a bunch of dirt goodbye." Naraku said and then shot Kikyo in between the eyes.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha just lied there in a pull of his own blood he was alive still somehow he couldn't figure out why thenhe found the reason.Kagome. He was going to return to her one way or the other, but also he realized something his sword was about ten feet away from him. He knew if his life was in danger and it was he would turn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
"So what your saying is he has high respect for women and wouldn't one." Miroku said. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Kouga said. "There is one more thing and believe me when I say this it's pretty gruesome." Kouga said making Kagome worry. "He is like no ordinary human he just maybe some sort of demon something that only existed in the warring states of Japan." Kouga said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When I was with him one time on a bounty hunt he only took his sword. The thing was everything went wrong I was pretty banged up so was Inuyasha. he had dropped his sword and he was near dead, but then something started to happen to him when his almost lifeless body was on the ground." Kouga said. "His body began to pulse after about two pulse's Inuyasha got back up." Kouga said.   
  
  
Flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Inuyasha got up his appearence had changed his eyes were now red with blue pupil's with a purple stripe down both cheek's. Atthat instant he did everything so fast after he was done the bodies were still up for about ten seconds and then fell lifeless.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
  
"He killed so fast, but he also took inoccent live's when he did it he was torn up pretty bad." Kouga said. Kagome felt a pain in her heart she had a feeling Inuyasha was about to turn into that...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was still in his blood, but his body gave out several pulse's kagura and Kanna were orderd to get rid of the body, but were scared to see what they were. Inuyasha got back up he took off the trench and he was in something different he was in an old fashioned kimono and a hakama. (He's wearing what he does in the show now.)  
  
  
  
Inuyasha had turned into his youksi self. At that instant Inuyasha chrged them and Killed Kagura and kanna with ease. Inuyasha slowly walked to his sword at this moment he was thinking of Kagome and how he didn't want here to see him like this. Once he reached his sword he turned back his heart and body fighting against the demon desire's of killing everyone.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha then walked to the big double door's ready for his final show down.........  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N so it's finally going to end one more chapter it'll be a while because the thing's i'm thinking for it are hard to pick out the perfect ending whether if i'm going to kill Inuyasha or not It might be a happy ending or a very sorrowful one. please review. 


	15. Will I Live or Will I Die?

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha -_-  
  
  
  
A/N I hope this keep's you guessing during the story...enjoy. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 15 Will I Live or Will I Die?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was fairly wounded by 15 hollow tipped bullet's in him courtesey of the one he once loved. Inuyasha slowly walked to his last battle hoping he could avenge his parent's. Inuyasha had transformed already the only thing keeping him completely sane was Kagome.  
"Damnit, all this blood hope I live long enough." Inuyasha said to himself. He was slowly limping to the room Naraku was in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Figure's the room would have to be fiffty yard's away from me. Fucking shit." Inuyasha cursed mentally. He inched along slowly conserving his strength all the while he had the untransformed Tetsusaiga in his hand's. When he turned full youkai he healed up most of the wound's, but not enough of them.  
  
  
  
  
"Damnit just a couple more yard's..." Inuyasha said then fell. "Damn now I feel really embarassed." Inuyasha scolded himself. (A/N: what a nice time to make a joke ne?) Inuyasha slowly got back up when he got up he got an idea. His idea was to use his youki and try and see if he could heal himself a bit faster.  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha tried this, and to his suprise it worked a little. Enough for him to fight again and he had plenty of youki left. "Wow, didn't think that would work." Inuyasha said amused.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone fell asleep except for Kouga and Kagome. Sango was in Miroku's arm's lying down on the couch fast asleep. (A/N: awww.....Back to the story.) Kagome just couldn't fall asleep. She was worried beyond compare. Kouga couldn't get to sleep cause he was a night person. "Still awake Kagome?" Kouga asked. "Yeah." was her reply.   
  
  
  
"Thinking if he's alive I see." Kouga said. "I'm really worried about him." Kagome said. "Same here, but don't tell him if he comes through this." Kouga said heartedly. "He would bug me about it if he knew." Kouga said laughing a little. Kagome laughed too, but it wasn't helping.  
  
  
  
  
"There is something I haven't told you guy's yet guess you'll have to tell the other's." Kouga said. "Oh and that would be?" Kagome asked. "He had told me something strange one day when I asked him if he wanted to die just to complete his contract. It was something that unnerved me greatly. He had told me he had died before..." Kouga said.  
  
  
  
  
This suprised Kagome in a big way. "But how?" She asked. "I don't know he hasn't told me, but I bet when he first attempted to get out of his contract he got severely wounded and he felt like he was reborn that night." Kouga said. He had no idea how close he was to being right about that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here I go time to meet god or satan." Inuyasha said jokingly. He had no intention of dying not when there was someone for him to go back to. He just hoped he would be able to see Kagome's face again. Inuyasha held his side. When he reached the door he had few injuries now. "Here goes nothing. One of us is going to meet his maker." Inuyasha tought to himself.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha slammed the door's open and Naraku's back was facing him. "So the hanyou managed to survive after all.kukuku." Naraku said. "Yeah and this hanyou is going to kick your ass." Inuyasha said growling. "I like to see you try." Naraku said.  
  
  
  
"Go ahead show me how weak you are. This Naraku would be very intrested to see." he said. "Roger that." was Inuyasha's reply. Without warning Inuyasha lunged at Naraku claw's out first. "Soul Scattering Iron Claw!" Inuyasha attacked, but missed Naraku was fast.He was as fast as Sesshoumaru well almost, but pretty damn close.  
  
  
  
"Damnit he dodged it." Inuyasha thought. Naraku let loose a poisionous gas around the room. The gas melted Inuyasha's Fire Rat Fur coat off and left his white undershirt still on. Inuyasha was fighting against the poision and the current of wind. Then Inuyasha saw it where the two path's meet and where tetsusaiga could draw it's greatest power from.  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and while he did this the sword transformed. He was preparing for the Kaze no Kizu. Naraku saw the blade and was amazed how the force of the wind and poison had left Inuyasha. Inuyasha lifted his sword and jumped in the air. "Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha came crashing down and hitting Naraku wich suprised Naraku that suck a weak hanyou could do that to him.  
  
  
  
  
Naraku hit the ground, but he was still breathing. "Damnit that hurt more than I thought." Naraku thought. Inuyasha came up to him gun in hand. Inuyasha dug his foot into Naraku's chest. "Bastard now I can get my revenge." Inuyasha said. "Nani?" Naraku said.  
  
  
  
  
"Remember ten year's ago you killed a family." Inuyasha said coldly. Naraku narrowed his eyes trying to remember. Than it hit him the family that he killed for the hell of it. It was the kid's. "Ah yes now I remember I enjoyed every minute of it." Naraku said laughing. "Well you forgot one of them bitch." Inuyasha said deathly cold coating his voice. Then it Naraku stopped that instant he stopped his laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah I thought that would shut you up." Inuyasha said. He pointed his .45 long colt at Naraku's head. "Have fun in the afterlife..." Inuyasha said and than pulled the trigger. *BANG*  
Inuyasha looked at the body one more time and than started to walk away.  
  
  
  
  
  
But when he was half-way there he just felt hell freeze over. When he turned around he saw something he thought he wouldn't Naraku's body still moving. "Damnit what did Totousai say on how to kill him." Inuyasha thought. Naraku was on his feet again smirking. "Poor fool you have no idea what your up against." Naraku said.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah inlighten me." Inuyasha said sarcastically. At this Naraku changed into his true form of severel different looking moster's. "What the... what the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked a bit stunned. "I'm a youkai well of severel sort's." Naraku said smiling. "Well one way or the other I'm going to kill you." Inuyasha said resting his sword on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
"Real big talk from a mere teenager hanyou." Naraku said. "What are you talking about I thought youkai didn't exsist." Inuyasha said. "Your name tell's all about you Inuyasha." Naraku said. "Yeah so my name mean's dog-demon that doesnt mea-" Inuyasha thought about it and he finally excepted it. "So I'm a half-youkai. That would explain why my brother my hate me." Inuaysha said amused.  
  
  
  
  
The sudden realazation he was part youkai was pretty cool to know. The cool thing was he was one of few youkai left in the world. "So is that why you killed my family. So you afraid of dog's awe poor naraku afraid of a dog how funny is that." Inuyasha said laughing. This irritated Naraku greatly.   
  
  
  
  
Tired of talking Naraku attacked. Inuyasha dodged all of them and blocked most of them. One of his body part's hit Inuyasha hard in the stomach. "AHHH!" Inuyasha yelled and hit the ground. "So your not just all talk." Inuyasha said getting up. Naraku attacked again, but this time it was for the kill...and it connected he pierced right through Inuyasha's heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha had a look of suprise on his face. "Ugh." Inuyasha fell to the ground. Inuyasha's sword had flown from his hand when the attack hit. Inuyasha just lie there lifeless. "Weak excuse of a youkai." Naraku said laughing. To Naraku's suprise he didn't see to much blood pour out of the body. Naraku turned around to go back to his throne.  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha's body was motionless his eyes hidden do to his hair. Inuyasha's body began to pulse. That didn't go unoticed by Naraku. Naraku turned back to see Inuyasha's body pulse.  
"No this can't be I pumped enough poison into him with that hit to kill thousand's of people how." Naraku said to himself. Inuyasha's hair flew up in a gust of energy. Inuyasha was still thinking of Kagome.  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha than slowly got up he looked up at Naraku. Naraku was amazed that he was still alive. When he saw his face it had changed. Inuyasha's fang's were longer so were his claw's he had red eye's and a purple stripe across both cheek's. "You talk to much Naraku." Inuyasha said in a voice filled with malice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha than charged with his now shrarper claw's. Inuyasha hit Naraku's body, but it wasn't enough to destroy the body. Inuyasha then saw the sword. Inuyasha ran to get it, but Naraku tripped him with a long tentacle. Inuyasha landed on his hand's and flipped to get the sword. Inuaysha got the sword and the youkai blood slowly began to supress. Inuyasha was tired when he got back to normal.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was breathing heavely. "Brat I'm going to kill you." Naraku said. Naraku let loose a very large youki attack. Inuyasha thought back to his training on how to use the Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack the bakuryuuha.  
  
  
Flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"To use the Bakuryuuha you need to find the main source of youki and cut it with the Kaze no Kizu then it will counterflow to create the bakuryuuha." Toutosai said.  
  
  
end flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha charged into the attack he found a dangerous looking spot and "Kaze no Kizu." Inuyasha let loose the attack. The Kaze no Kizu hit the spot and the attack began to counterflow onto Naraku. "What what is this." Naraku said as he was getting torn limb by limb. "This is the ultimate attack of my sword the bakuryuuha." Inuyasha said asthe attack was almost done destroying Naraku's whole body.  
  
  
  
  
Naraku had a little going away present for Inuyasha though.The top of the building exploded and Inuyasha flew into the sky falling from the skyscraper. Inuyasha was starting to get pulled into the darkness and then he hit the ground with severel boulder like chunk's covering him. Inuyasha was unconcious now....or very much dead  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning sun rose and Kagome had this pain in her heart telling her something must have happened to Inuyasha. "Guess dog-boy didn't make it." Kouga said grimly. Sango and Miroku were up to hear that. "No, please don't let him be dead." Kagome said. Sango and Miroku looked on at their friend They couldn't do anything to comfort her at the moment.  
  
  
  
  
"We should all start to leave." Kouga said. They all agreed and left kagome looked like she was about to cry. She looked up a bit and saw a figure in the distance. He was wearing red. The group stopped to look at what Kagome was looking at. The figure came closer and closer and then he was five yard's away. "Inuyasha." Kagome said relieved and horrified at his injuries.  
  
  
  
  
His friend's saw this too. "Ka.ka.Kagome." Inuyasha said and then fell face first to the ground. They all rushed toward's him to see if he was still breathing. "Good he's still alive, but we need to start treating his wound's now." Kouga said. "I'm glad I took EMT training now." Miroku said. Kagome was all, but crying at the sight she saw. "Don't worry Kagome he's going to make it." Sango said hugging Kagome.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
During the night.  
  
  
  
"UGH!." Inuyasha moaned. The people in the room jumped. "Good to see your awake dog-boy." Kouga said smiling. Inuyasha motioned Kouga to come closer. "You were talking shit about me weren't you." Inuyasha said remembering the little sneeze. "Uh no I wasn't." Kouga said a little nervous now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha gave a rare smile that scared the hell out of Kouga."Ok I believe you." Now Kouga was sweatiing. The group was watching on at the little show and seeing Inuyasha smile like that was scaring them all. "Uh Uh Uh ok I'm lying I said something about you." Kouga said glad to get that off his chest. Inuyasha was still smiling.......then it turned into an evil smile and he hit Kouga upside the head leaving Kouga on the ground knocked out.  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha got up slowly, but in pain. "I feel like shit." Inuyasha said and then saw his other friend's. "Uh hi guy's." Inuyasha said. They all crowded him and Kagome was hugging Inuyasha and crying. Inuyasha was in pain, but he didn't mind because he was glad to see Kagome. "I missed you to." Inuyasha said.   
  
  
  
  
Kagome looked up at him with a sad face. "You scared me half to death you big jerk." Kagome said. "Uh I take it I can't say sorry." Inuyasha said jokingly. Kagome punched him lightly in the arm. "That's not funny you jerk. I was really worried for you." Kagome said. "Well I did promise you I would come back didn't I." Inuyasha said and started to remove his bandages.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing." Kagome asked. "I was never patient to lie in bed and wearing bandages." Inuyasha simply replied. "Well good to see you back to normal Inuyasha had us all worried." Miroku said. "Sorry to worry you, but really it was nothing to really be worried about." Inuyasha said. "Um getting shot and having fiffteen bullet's in you is something to worry about." Sango said. "Oh yeah forgot about that bet they were hard to get out of my stomach." Inuyasha said.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Week later  
  
  
  
  
"So are you going to continue going to school with us." Kagome asked. "Yeah I sorta dropped High School a while back so I need to catch up with my learning." Inuyasha said. "So let's get going to school and I hope nobody ask's about all the wound's." Inuyasha said. "I love you." Kagome said. "I love you too." Inuyasha said. They began hugging and than they began to kiss eachother...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A/N So it ended out a happy ending so tell me what you thought and I'm thinking of making a prequel and sequel to this so tell me if you want me to in the review's. Thank you for reading and all the review's. Peace. 


End file.
